RC Noir
by DamCore
Summary: Korra is bored from her job as a detective. She wants nothing more than a good case! But when she finally gets what she wanted.. She isn't as sure if she really wants that. I wrote this fanfiction years ago, and deleted it in a bad moment of my life. It has many typos and continuation errors. I... Wasn't the best writer back then. But I hope you still like it :)
1. A new Case

**Chapter 1 - A new Case**

It was a hot, midsummer day. I felt the warm sunlight that came through the large windows behind me. So far, it has been a boring day. I leaned back in my chair, and closed my eyes a bit. With my check-pattern hat covering half of my face, I almost fell asleep. I daydreamed from some of my solved cases. Murder, mayhem, stealing. The typical jobs, me and my partner run into. I let out a sigh of annoyance. The heat was boiling up the air inside my small office. It slowly became unbearable. I pushed myself back from the desk; I was resting my feet on, stood up, from my old clunky leather chair, and opened up one of the windows. I stuck my head out, and was greeted with a warm, summer breeze. I inhaled a big chunk of fresh air, before I turned around again, and sat back down. "So, where was I? Oh, right." I said to myself, while leaning back again. I closed my eyes, and drifted away into the world of dreams.  
A squeaking noise. Steps coming closer. A beautiful scent. All of that, could only mean one thing. My partner just entered the room. I opened my eyes again, and in fact, I was right. She stood in front of me, with this look on her face. This look, that meant only one thing. A new case.

She was dressed perfectly, like always. A red skirt, that reached to her knees. Flat, black designer shoes combined with a red and black T-Shirt, made the look perfect. I never dressed so stylish. For me, a sleeveless blue shirt and some dark blue pants were enough. It reminded me of my home, down at the south pole. I looked at her perfect face. Her lips were sparkling slightly, and her skin was overall clean and flawless.

"Good morning partner. I've got something, that will interest you, I'm sure of it."  
"Good morning Asami. What is it? I hope something more exciting than this."

I made a gesture, with both hands, to show her the emptiness of my room.

"What about a new case? Chief Bei Fong's son-in-law, Bolin Bei Fong, has been killed last night." She threw some papers, and pictures in front of me. "She instructed us to find the murderer as soon as possible. You can be glad you didn't have to talk to her on the phone. I never heard her so angry." I inspected the photographs. Pictures of the body, and the crime scene as a whole.

"Finally!" I jumped up out of excitement "A new case for the dream team. Let's go Raven!"

Raven was the nickname I gave her, because of her long, raven black hair.

I walked towards her, and pointed the way out, out of the still opened door.

"I hate it, when you call me that, you know it."

She said annoyed, while walking outside, I just smiled at her, like I always do, and followed her, closing the door silently.

We walked down the long corridor, passing Asami's office, and exited the old building. The structure was located in a very small alley. The Chief rented us this place with the police budget for our work. I really love my job as a detective, but neither me, nor Asami felt that we were getting the appreciation that we deserved. Many big cases were solved only through us, but there was never more than a 'thank you' from the Chief. But this time, it will be different. It hit her own family, and now, it's personal. When we walked down the busy streets of Republic City, we discussed the case with the little information we had. I wrote some things down on my small notebook. I was always carrying it with me. It had a soft, blue cover, with the elemental sign for water on the front of it.

"So, Opal Bei Fong, the niece of the chief and the wife of the victim, called her auntie this morning. She said that she found the victim inside the kitchen. Dead. She explained that he was strongly bleeding through a wound at his stomach. I would guess some sort of sharp object was used. Probably a knife."

"Me too, but we can't be sure yet. We haven't seen the body."

"You're right, let's go, before those idiots from the police destroy any evidence."

It took a couple of minutes to reach our destination. The Bei Fong mansion just outside the town. I stepped on the large property, and stared at the gigantic building in front of me in shock. I've never seen such a large house in my life. The white and green design fitted perfectly into the surrounding nature. The front yard, where we were currently standing, consisted out of a 150 foot long gravel path, that divided in two on half the way, to surround the spring in the middle of the yard, and leaded to the main doors of the house. The surrounding was filled with flowers, hedges and trees. We made our way inside, where we were quickly welcomed from the police, that was already on site.

"Ah, the detectives are here, finally."

Said one of the officers. They weren't metal benders, like I suspected. I thought, that Lin would send her best troops to solve this cruel act, but no. Normal police officers in blue uniforms. They've got everything they need on it. Their mark, teargas, handcuffs and the newly invented, only for the police made Sato Revolver. A six shot killing machine, that is supposed to ease the job of the non bending officers, but is highly controversial in the general Public. It's made out of polished iron, that is impossible to metal bend, and shoots little metal Zylinders with a rounded top, out with an incredible speed. It's so fast, that it penetrated a 5 inch thick metal plate with ease. I don't even want to know, what it can do to a human body. To make it possible, some sort of newly found dust, called 'gunpowder' is used. Asami told me everything about it, because her father, Hiroshi Sato told her everything about it. She told me, that her father stayed up night and day to manufacture this weapon. She said to him, that it is an cruel invention, but he assured her, that it will only be in the hands of non bending police officers, for their safety. The gun was only as big as one human hand, and were hold in an holster for storage on their belt. It's got an safe-mode, so it won't be triggered by accident, too.

"So, can we see the body please?"

Asked Asami, while she was putting her white gloves on. They won't stay white, that could I assure you. The officer nod, and turned around. We were following him through the building. We were going through large corridors, arcs and doors. It took 2 minutes to get to the corpse. He wasn't moved at all. The Victim was still laying in the kitchen, right in front of the refrigerator. His left arm was stretched out, his right arm was laying on his chest. He was slightly tilt to the left, due to his leg position. It looked like he just collapsed in himself, and ended in an pile of his own blood. The long open wound on the side of his hips can't be unseen. His skin is pale, his open eyes empty and the body was thinner than usual. Looks like the massive blood loss, had completely emptied every single vein inside of him. I was used to such a look. Nothing unusual for me. But investigating the body, was Asami's job. I needed to talk to his wife Opal.

She was in the room next door. It was the large living room. When I entered it, I roughly investigated it for any hints. But I saw nothing suspicious, only the large room, with an fireplace at one end, which was lit, and had let the shadows of the furniture and people inside, dance on the large, dark green walls. In front of the fireplace were two chairs that looked comfortable. On one of them sat an psychologist, that the police had ordered to help Opal get over this massive shock. I walked slowly towards them. On my way, in the middle of the room, was a stuffed polar bear dog rug. It felt uncomfortable to see it, because of my own polar bear dog Naga. She was down at the south pole at my parents. Republic City was just to small for a 4 foot long and 2 foot tall polar bear dog. Especially for the small apartment of mine. I was walking slowly towards the psychologist. When I reached him, I put my hand on one of his shoulders, Interrupting the chat he had with the wife of the victim. The fabric of the sleeve of his jacket was soft and felt like it was made out of cotton. He turned his head around, and I looked him in the eyes. He had glasses on, and a mustache just like president Raiko. But he was looking much more nice than the president of Republic City.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but I need to talk to her alone now." I was trying to speak as calm as possible, so I wouldn't make Opal nervous. She was in a very critical state right now.  
"Of course, miss...?"  
"Korra."  
"Oh, the detective right?"

I nod

"I'm sorry, I will let you two alone now."  
"Thank you."

He raised up from his chair and walked with heavy steps through the room, over to the exit. When he was gone, I turned around, and talked to Opal.

"Good day miss, Bei Fong, right?" she nod very slightly. "May I have a seat?" She nod again.

I sat down into the chair, and just like I predicted, it was very comfortable. I pulled out my pen and paper, and looked at her. I could see the shock on her face. Her hands were devoured on her crotch. I noticed some red spots on her pale fingers, probably blood. I looked up into her face, where her tears had dried on her cheeks, her hair was a mess and she was shacking on the entire body. I thought how I could ask my questions carefully.

"I need to ask you some questions Opal, I know it's early, but the earlier we get information, the earlier we can put that scum into jail. If you don't mind, I will start."  
"Ok, do it."  
"Alright, my first question is, how did that blood came on your hands?"  
"This? It's from Bo. I... *sniff* I picked his body up in the morning, and tried to keep him alive, but... But I didn't knew it was already to late!"

She began to break down in tears.

"Alright, Opal, it's ok. Please stay calm, can you give us any more information? Where was he lately? Who could've done that? When did you found him? Please Opal, tell me everything you know, or suspect."  
"Ok, I will try. So, I was going to bed last night, together with him. When I woke up, he was gone. I walked into the kitchen, and, and found him. I ran up to him, holding him, trying to revive him, nothing helped. I ran to the phone, and called aunt Lin. Then I walked into here, and didn't came out yet."  
"Do you have any clue, how he was getting into the kitchen?"  
"Yes, actually. He often sleepwalks into the kitchen, and grabs some food."  
"Ok, I understand. Can you tell me, where he was lately, and to who he had contact with?"  
"Of course, well he had contact with our family of course, but also to some gangsters of the triple threat triads. He often was in their bar, the 'Old Dragon Inn' in downtown."  
"Did he had a job?"  
"Bolin? No, not anymore. He is an retired Pro Bending Fighter. His career got us so much money, that we could afford this place, and his life insurance was incredible high too. We never had money problems."  
"High life insurance you say? Ok."  
"Yes. I don't know, why someone would do something like that! I mean, he never had enemy's in his life, he was a friend to nearly everyone. He could even raise a fire ferret named Papu! Sadly he passed away a couple of months ago. He had always a good connection to his brother Mako too."  
"He had a brother?"  
"Yes, Mako. He was in his Pro Bending team too, the 'Fire Ferrets'. I loved to watch the matches of them. Mako never was a player, lack of his bending. He's now a police officer."  
"Ok, I think I got enough, I will check out that bar you told me about. Thank you very much Opal, and, I'm sorry for what had happened."  
"Thank's Korra, may the spirits bless you."

I turned to the door, and left. Outside, was Asami waiting for me already. I saw with one glance, that her notebook was full, just like mine.

"Hey raven, what did you find out?"  
"Well, a little bit. He was stabbed into his lungs. He died on massive inner bleeding and organ failure. I found some tracks of fingers over his mouth, which indicates an assassination from behind. But I couldn't find any finger prints. Probably wore attacker grabbed the victims head, silenced him through that, and than stabbed him with a blade. Speaking of which, it has to be around 18 inches long, to get so deep inside. The victim probably fought with the death for a couple of seconds, but he died pretty fast. That's it, the killer has to be an professional, I couldn't find any evidence at all. And you?"  
"Well, I have almost as much as you. She didn't noticed the crime, she only spotted the body. The only hint that she gave me, was that the victim had something to do with the triple threat triads."  
"Those guys? Those fuckers killed my mom, I would love to put them all in jail, but there is no evidence. So, what should we do?"  
"Well, she mentioned a bar of them, where our victim was regularly. We should check it out."  
"Yeah, let's go."

We were about to leave the building, when one police officer stopped us right before the door.

"I'm sorry, but did I heard, that you are going to the triple threat triads? In one of their bars?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well, none of you are benders, so, maybe you want to take this with you."

He pulled his Revolver out of his belt, and handed it to us. We were both in shock, because we knew the deadly power that this thing has.

"Uhm, are you sure? I mean, no one of us can handle this thing."  
"Oh, yes I am. And it's easy, look, this little lever here, puts the gun into safety mode. Turn this to 'fire mode' if you want to shoot. Than, just aim at the enemy, and pull the trigger, as easy is that!"

Exactly that was worrying me. It is so easy to handle, but still so deadly. But I ended up, accepting the offer. I put the weapon into my pants, and left with Asami. She couldn't believe, that I actually took the gun with me, she knew, that I knew, that she hated these things. But I wasn't so skeptical about it. If it meant extra protection, why not? While she complained about me, she removed her now red gloves from her hands, and threw them into one of the bins in the house.

It took some time, to get into the city again. We were on our way to downtown, to the Old Dragon Inn, where we will confront the triple threat triads with this crime. On the way, I told Asami about the life insurance of Bolin, and that he was a retired Pro Bending Fighter. She said, that they had so much money, that it wouldn't pay out to kill him, just for the insurance. My thought was, that Opal killed him, for it, but it was very clear to me, that it would make no sense at all.

It took us one hour to get here from the Bei Fong mansion, but now we're there, the Old Dragon Inn. It surely looked like an old bar, one window was broken, and only some wooden planks were build over the hole. We opened the heavy wooden door, and walked inside.


	2. The bar

**Chapter 2 - The Bar**

The inside of the bar was dirty and old. The smell of strong alcohol was in the air, and the fog from cigarettes was so tight, that we barely could see through. We looked around, and saw that the bar was completely full of shady creatures. They sat around the tables, some played pai sho, some others just talked about uninteresting stuff. Uninteresting for us, at least. Some man in a dark corner got my attention, because they played something, I've only had seen seamen playing before. I knew the rules, and the name. Five Finger Fillet. Pretty accurate name, for such a game. The player, spread apart his fingers, and stab with a sharpened knife between them. The faster you are, the better you are. I never tried this for my self, it's way to dangerous, I need my fingers intact. What really caught my attention, was the talk they had. I only could hear single words, but they totally were enough for me.

**Bolin**

**Murder**

**Pills**

**Change**

Those were these words. I understood the first two, but the rest, was just confusing. What pills? What change? I left my partner behind, who was on her way to the counter, to consult the barkeeper. I walked through the thick smoke, that burnt in my lungs, when I inhaled it, to those guys. When I stood in front of them, they gave me an asking look. I was pretty scared, because I was a non bender, and these three guys looked, at least to me, like some sort of benders. The three where a small guy, with a n scar over his left eye, an big, bulky man, and an very slender, tall being. I tried to put myself together, and to talk as calm as I could.

"Good day, gentleman. May I ask you some questions, please? It's important."

"Now look at this, the police. What do you want?" The small guy asked, while grabbing the knife on it's handle, so the tip, of it, faced me.

"I only need to ask questions." I felt, how I began sweating in fear.

"Ha! Well, go on then. But I don't have to answer them, right?"

"Of course not."

I put out my blue notebook, where I had written down everything, when I did this, I looked at these guys out of the corner of my eye. The tall and the bulky one, were talking about something, I couldn't understand. The small guy with the scar, just looked at me, still holding this knife in his hands. I recognized, how his stare wandered to my hips. He saw the gun. I tried to ignore it, and just ask my questions. I opened up my book and read from the 16. page.

"Ok, uhm... Do you know Bolin Bei Fong?"

"Never heard of that name."

"He has been murdered yesterday night, and I think, you know exactly what I'm talking about." My voice became more serious. His too.

"What a shame, but I don't know anything, understand?"

This guy won't tell me anything, when I ask like this. I need something else.

"What about those pills?" I leaned forward, and stared him deep in his brown eyes. The other two stopped talking, and looked at me.

"What pills?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I didn't knew it for myself, but I bluffed and hoped he would fall for it.

"I understand. Please, follow me. Let's talk to my boss."

_He fell for it, perfect._

He put his knife away, thank the spirits, and stood up. The other guys followed him silently. He walked pretty slow into the back room with the others. I decided to not follow them directly, but first to go back to Asami. She got to be finished by now. I walked to the counter, where I saw her. She sat there, silent, watching over her own notebook. I saw from a distance, that it was empty, so she didn't had much luck. I rested my left hand on her shoulder, trying to brighten her mood, but I saw at her expression, that it didn't work out. I leaned my body around her, so I could look her in the eyes. Those emerald green, shining eyes. I smiled at her, giving a hint, that I've come further.

"What did these guys say?" She asked whispering.

"Nothing yet. But I'll talk to their boss."

"Are you sure? It sounds pretty dangerous, to stay." Her face began to show the emotion of fear.

"I'm not, but it could be our only shot at this."

"Maybe, but I will come with you, in case, something goes wrong."

"Alright, let's go."

She stood up, put away her notebook, and walked with me into the back room, just to find one large table. A tall guy, with normal Body weight sat on the other side. He had a mustache over his mouth and a cylinder on his head. He looked at us, with a serious stare.

"So, what do you want?" His voice was rough, and intimidating.

"We know, that you know something about Bolin Bei Fongs death. Tell us."

"Get out."

"We will not leave, before you told us, everything you know!"

"OUT!"

He burst some fire in our direction. The hot flames were surrounding us, and the other guys, that stood around, trapped us in a circle. In front of us, next to us, behind us, stood someone. Asami and I were scarred. Four benders against us.

"You fucking Police suckers always try to fuck me! always asking to many questions, that're non of your business!"

He walked slowly upon us, flames in his Hand, fire in his eyes. I slowly moved my right Hand to my back, to get the Revolver. I didn't want to hurt anybody, I just wanted to get out of here. I grabbed the spot, where it should be, but... It was gone. The small guy to my right began laughing, and said:

"Do you search your little gun? Well, let's Play a little game, shall we?"

They jumped at us, we tried to escape, but it was hopeless. They put us a bag over our skulls, so we couldn't see anything. The bag smelled disgusting, I was blind, and Asami's screams filled the air. Then a Punch to my head. I was knocked out. Everything went black.

I woke up, tied up to an wooden chair, in some dark room. I silently asked into nothing. "Asami?" to be sure, if she's in the same room, and that she's ok. It took some moments, but after some time, I could hear her beautiful voice.

"Yes, I'm ok, just a little bit dizzy... Where are we?"

"I don't know, but-"

"You are safe. For the moment."

A familiar voice appeared in front of us. We couldn't see him, because it was too dark, but this was not a voice, we wanted to hear. It was the guy from the bar, the one with the cylinder. He turned the lights on. I was blinded by it, and they hurt, because my eyes were used to the darkness by now. After some time, I could open my them again, seeing, that the cylinder guy stood right in front of me, looking at me with a deep stare. I saw Asami to the left of me. She was tied up, like me and looked confused. I recognized a red wound on her forehead, that was dripping out blood, that ran down her face, just to drop of her chin to the ground. There already was a small pile of blood there, and first when I saw her, I felt my own blood running down my cheeks from the forehead. We looked up to this guy, who stood in front of us with the revolver. I knew it was a mistake to with take this weapon. We were trapped.

I tried to free myself, but it didn't work, those knots were too tight. I felt how the rope cut into my arm, when I tried to do so. I begged for mercy, and that I wouldn't know anything, but he didn't care. Asami was surprisingly quiet. She just sat there, with an hanging head. I saw the tears on her cheeks, she knew what was about to come, and had accepted it. The guy moved slowly towards her.

"I'm really sorry, that your investigations stopped here already. I mean, you only were involved in this case for a day! But, I'm sorry, really. But someone wants you dead, and this person payed us good for it."

He stretched out his arm. The Revolver light, inside of the room. He aimed at Asami's torso, finger on the trigger. I could see her eyes closing. And one last tear, fell from her face, into the small pile of blood on the ground.

"You know, it's ironic. The weapon of the father, kills his daughter. Funny."

"I'll never forget you, Korra."

Were her last words. She whispered them, and looked at me with fear in her wet eyes, before the shot. The sound was unbearably loud. So loud in fact, that I didn't hear anything for quiet some time. Just a ringing sound in my ears. Asami's body, flew back from the impact, and I could see, how the bullet left her body on her back, and smashed into the wall behind her. Together with a large blood stain. Her head fell down, and the only thing, that held her in the chair now, were the ropes at her hands.

The entry point of the bullet bleed strongly. I screamed her name, hoped that she would answer. Nothing. I began to cry, and just wanted, that she moved a finger, or something, that would tell me, she's still alive, but nothing. I didn't want it to be true. My long year friend... Gone. I stared at the body of hers. The raven black hair tangled down to the ground. I fell in rage and tried to free me somehow, I rubbed my arms against the rope, hoping that they will loose, but nothing happened. They just carved itself into my flesh even more. He slowly walked towards me, his arms swinging and smiling.

"I'm sorry. But you know... I'm just like you."

He aimed at my chest.

"I do my job."

I closet my eyes, accepting my fate, when suddenly, the door bursts open.

"Put the weapon down!"

A police officer. He aimed at the triple threat triad boss. He turned around, and shot his gun. This sound again, it's so loud. The police officer fell to the ground. I looked at him, and Asami. Two lives, taken in seconds. He turned around again, laughing. He raised his arm again, and the shot fell.

The guy in the cylinder fell to the ground, his back was bleeding. The police officer wasn't dead, he sat in the ground with the revolver in his hand.

"Are you guys ok?"

He stood up, like nothing happened.

"How are you alive?"

'"The non bending police is always equipped with a vest, that protects us from our Sato Revolvers. Should an enemy manage to steal one."

After he said this, he walked towards Asami and put two fingers on her neck.

"She's still alive, we need to work, now!"

"Untie me!"

He began to walk faster, almost ran to me, and released the knots in the rope. It felt so satisfying, but I didn't had much time to feel. I ran to Asami and pressed on her wound, while the police officer called an ambulance. We untied her, and her body fell into my arms. I turned her around, to look her in the eyes, she looked so peaceful. I constantly pressed on the wound, to stop the bleeding. My hands were red, from her and my blood, from the marks of the rope. I felt how tears were rolling down my cheeks, when I saw her like that, but I needed to stay focused now.

It took some time, but the ambulance finally arrived five minutes later. The medics jumped out of the car, and put Asami's body into the car. I asked if I can come with them, and, thank the spirits, they said yes. The police officer came with us too. I climbed into the transporter, and rested my hand on Asami's chest, to feel her heartbeat, and there it was. Very slow and weak, but it was there. The medic, that was with us, tried to bandage her as good as he could, while we were driving to the hospital. The police officer and I sat next to each other.

"Thank you for everything, really."

"No problem, we're colleges, actually."

"Yes, probably" I giggled. "Well, how's your name?"

"My name is Mako, and you are?"

"Korra."

"Wait, detective Korra? You are looking who killed my little brother, do you?"

"You are the Mako? Opal spoke about you."

"Yes, we were together in the Pro Bending team 'the Fireferrets'. I can't bend, so I'm more of the strategy guy, that stood outside."

"Oh, well, that's great, can I ask you some questions at the hospital?"

I didn't want to write inside the small ambulance, it shoke way to much.

"Of course."

"Thank you."


	3. Alive

**Chapter 3 - Alive?**

We drove only fifteen minutes, until we arrived at the hospital. The car stopped, and I felt the force, that pulled me a little bit forward. The medic bust open the back door of the car, opening me a look outside. I saw more medics, that were ready to take Asami into the building. They carefully carried her inside, I followed them on every step. We walked through long corridors, where the surrounding was clean and white, I saw doctors, patients and visitors while we were running through the building. Until some doctors ordered us to stop in front of a large door. They said, that this is the surgery room, and that I can't go inside. I had to wait in the lobby. I wanted to push him to the side, and go through anyway, but my mind pursued me to not to. I walked back the long hallway, cursing about him and ended up in the lobby, where Mako waited for me.

We sat down on a bench next to each other. I investigated the room. It was so clean, that it was already creepy. The girl behind the desk just, not older than 23, looked constantly at her computer. She was typing something. The bright sunlight shined through the large window above the main entrance. I thought of Asami and remembered that I might lose her. The feeling of the tear, running down my cheek was burning.

"She will be fine."

I looked at Mako. He must have noticed. A cute smile has appeared on his face, and he was holding my shoulder. I couldn't resist and smiled back at him. But it was only a mask, deep inside I cried, Asami wasn't just a partner, she was a friend. I couldn't imagine a life without her. But Mako, he looked just through it, he saw what I was feeling, he saw my fear and sadness. I don't know why, but when I noticed his look, I hugged him. He was just a stranger 20 minutes ago, but now, he was the only one there, and I really needed this. While my arms were around him, I felt so safe, I felt, like everything will be fine. I released the hug, and fell back into the soft black leather of the couch.

"I'm sorry for that." I said in a soft voice, "I just needed this right now."  
"It's ok. It felt good for me too. I lost my brother today, it's somehow good to have someone, who understands."

His voice was deep. I knew, that he held back his tears, to look manly, but I knew, he felt the same thing as I did.

We remain silent, it slowly began to get dark outside, and the doctors still didn't came. The girl behind the desk, went home already, and Mako fell asleep. I put my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes, and soon I fell asleep, too.

* * *

_"No Asami!"_

**_Bang!_**

_"It's too late detective, she's dead! Hahaha!"_

"Nooo!"

* * *

I woke up, screaming, covert in sweat. Mako jumped up, and looked at me, he held my face, so I could look him in his eyes.

"Korra, Korra, I'm here, calm down, everything's fine, it was just a dream!"

I tried to breath normally and it worked.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, just... Just a bad dream."  
"Alright."

He sat back down.

"The doctors were here."  
"What?! What did they say? Will she be fine?"  
"It's complicated."  
"What? Just tell me!"  
"He said, he said..."  
"What? Fucking tell me!"  
"She lies in a coma, Korra. The doctors don't know, if she will survive."

I couldn't believe it. I sat there in shock and despair.

"No... It can't be. Where is she?"  
"Third level, room 24."

I jumped up, and ran to the stairs. On half the way, I turned around, because Mako wasn't following me, like I expected. I asked him why, and he just answered, "I think you need to be alone now" I didn't thought that, but ok. I walked up the stairs as fast as I could, ran down the floor, until I stood in front room 24. I grabbed the silver door handle, and opened it. It was cold inside, and only one bed was in it, with many machines attached to the patient in it.

Hoses were connected to her nose and fingers. Her arms lied on the blanked, and her eyes were closed. I slowly walked upon her. Her face was expressionless and pale and her make up was gone, but she still looked beautiful. I took the wooden chair, a couple of feet away, and sat down next to her. With my right hand, I grabbed her wrist, and with my other hand I stroke her through her black hair and began to talk to her.

"Hey, Raven. I know, you don't like that name, but, *sigh*. I'm sorry, ok? For everything. It's my fault, all of it. I don't know, if you can hear me, I don't know, why I'm talking to you, I don't even know, if you can still look me in the eyes, after all, that I've done to you. But... I will find the guy who did this. Who killed Bolin, and who ordered to kill us. I will. I promise."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and stood up. I went to the exit, and while I was standing in the door, I took a last glance back at her. I smiled, and whispered "I will." one last time, and closed the door.

Back inside the lobby, I saw, that not only Mako was waiting for me. Chief Bei Fong was there too. It was an honor to meet her, I rarely saw her.

"Good day Chief Bei Fong, what brings you to us today?"  
"The Bolin Case. It's closed."  
"What?! It can't be! How? Who was it?"  
"It was suicide. The knife has been found next to him. He stabbed himself."  
"Wait, what?!"  
"Yes. Just roll with it. And now, I've got more important things to do, good bye."  
"But I have questions!"  
"That's great, good bye."  
"But-"

And she was gone, as fast as she came. What was going on? Was there a knife, that Asami didn't see? I needed to ask Mako, if he knows anything. At least more than I do.

"Mako, what was that? Why was she here?"  
"I don't know. She didn't talk to me neither, but if it's true, what she's saying, I wouldn't risk much more. I mean, your partner has been shot at, I can't imagine, what could happen to you."  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Look, I will go home, ok? I didn't got much sleep, and I need to be alone now."  
"Alright, I can understand that. Goodbye Korra. Maybe we will see us again."  
"Maybe. Bye, and thanks. For everything."

I walked out of the door into the cold morning of Republic City. The city looked much more different now. Tight fog lied over the streets, and the light from the lanterns, only helped a little bit, to navigate through it. I saw many shady creatures in the shadows, and thought about Asami the whole time. And about the thing, that the Chief said. Was there a knife? Really? How could we be so blind? And, how the fuck, did he stab himself? I mean, if I want to commit suicide, I would cut my throat or something, but stabbing in to the side? I knew, there was something fishy going on, but I couldn't see what exactly. My flat was pretty far away from the hospital, so far indeed, that I used that time, trying to remember anything from the crime scene. I saw his dead body in front of me, then I saw Asami. Why do I remember especially her in that memory? I'm trying to concentrate on the murder! I tried again.

Now I saw his wife, Opal. I remembered the talk we had. I saw her face pretty blurry, until it formed into Asami's. What the fuck was going on? Why can't I get a straight thought? I shook my head and tried again. I saw the victim in front of me, the scene too. It was blurry and unclear, but I didn't remember any knife next to him. I didn't even noticed, that I walked quiet a distance, without knowing it. I was now in a small alley, the fog was even tighter here, I couldn't even see my hand right in front of my face. I looked down on the ground, to see irregularities, to not stumble. The fog blocked almost every source of light, and I felt, how a cold breeze of wind traveled over my body. My skin began to get goosebumps. I folded my arms in front of my chest, to keep my hands warm. I still walked down this long small alley, the wind buzzing through my hair, and the fog condense to water on my skin. I was tired, and exhausted, I just wanted to get back home.

I thought to hear some laughter behind me, but I wrote it off, that it was just because of my fatigue. Then I heard it again. The same laughter than before. I began to move more quickly, hoping, that this laughing might stop, but no. It followed me, I was sure of it now. I moved faster and faster, but still, the voice came closer and closer. I was running now, I panicked and just ran as fast, as I could, until I ran against a metal fence. I ran against it, without stopping, I didn't even saw it. It bend only a little bit in, before it threw me back. I landed face down on the ground, I didn't even felt the pain, of the thin metal bands, that punched me in the face. I looked up, just to see the laughing creature in front of me. He looked intimidating, and furious. I swung my legs beneath my body, so I lied on my back, and could crawl back to the fence. My back pressed into the metal, so deeply, it hurt. Who was this guy?

He slowly walked upon me, I felt the adrenalen rushing through my body, the fear growing in me, and... blood? Yes, it was blood, that streamed down my face. I moved my right hand quickly towards it, and followed the small river along to the source, that was a deep wound on my forehead. Was it from the fence, or from the ground? I didn't know, the only thing I knew, was, that this guy came closer and closer. He moved his hand quickly to the side, and with one move, all of the fog was gone, it formed into water midair, and flew to his hands, where it ended up as some kind of glove over his hand. Now, I finally could see, who it was, right before me. Tahno. A Pro-Bending player from the Wolfbats. A team, that was disqualified from the league, because of doping, and for breaking the rules. He stood in front of me, like a wall, and he wasn't even that big. His curl hang over his face, and his look was filled with anger.

"What have we here? A detective on his duty? One of your kind ruined my career, you fucking bitch!"  
"What are you talking about? It's your fault! And you know it Tahno! Go away, or I will arrest you!"  
"Haha! We both know, that you can't do that. You're just a little, unimportant detective, who gets the lame office work, or who must solve big cases, like kittens, that are missing. You know, you're nothing. Why do you even care?"  
"What do you want? Answer!", my voice was filled with anger.  
"What I want? You know, what I want. I want to get back into the league! And your my ticket, back into it."  
"How?!"  
"I just need to do, one little task."  
"What?"

But he didn't answer. He spread apart his fingers, and bend the water to his will. It formed into an long ice spike.

"Your investigations, are over."

He punched his hand towards me, and the spike began to fly towards me. I don't know, why I didn't dodged, was I confused? Yes, of course, but not so much, that I was paralyzed. Tired? anxious? Maybe all of that. Or was it just to fast? Because, when I looked down to me, I saw the spike, sticking inside of me. I only could see the very end of it, looking out of the bloody opening in my body. I grabbed it with both of my hands which turned red in a matter of seconds. I tried to pull it out, but it didn't move a bit. The pain was unbearable. I looked up to Tahno. But he didn't look at me. He just turned around and left, like nothing happened.

I was alone. Left alone, to die. I tried to remove this fucking spike from my stomach, but it didn't work. I sat there, leaning against the fence, bleeding out. I held my wound, hoping I would keep enough blood inside, to survive long enough. But it didn't work, my clothes where damped in blood, from my stomach and my forehead. I closed my eyes, and let go the tears, that I held back the entire time.

_I failed you, Asami..._

"No, no, I can do it! For Asami!"

I grabbed the fence with my bloody hands, and lifted myself up. The pain was unspeakable great, but I moved along. I felt, how the spike cut through my internal organs, when I moved my body into an upright position. I felt the blood, that was rushing out of them, out of my body. The sight began to get blurry, I couldn't see anything. I felt dizzy, and used the walls to keep my self upright. But still bowed down, this stupid ice spike pressed against a bone, if I would press my body further up, I would break it. I walked along the alley, until I reached the big streets, where I broke down to the ground.

"Spirits, Korra!"

A familiar voice was to hear.

"Mako?"

My voice was weak, this spike, cut through my lungs, I couldn't breath.

"Yes, yes its me, don't move! Fuck, come on, we will put you back together!"  
"Mako, I failed her, I failed her, Mako!"  
"What are you talking about? Korra, please, stay quiet, you will make this!"

I didn't even had a choice. My vision blacked out, I was unconscious.


	4. Friendship and other stories

**Chapter 4 - Friendship and other Stories**

I woke up in a serene room. Everything was white, and for one second, I thought, I am dead, and now in the spirit world. I looked around, and saw many machines attached to me. The sun shined through the window in my face, and burned on my naked skin. I felt a great pain in my stomach. To investigate it, I lifted the white blanked, that covered me, up and looked at one large bandage, that was attached to my me. I only was wearing my bra and some shorts, and the wires and hoses, from the machines, went into the me, through the bandage. I used my hand, to slowly touch it. I felt the small shot of pain rushing through my body, when I pressed on the soft cotton. I followed one of the houses from it, with my eyes, and saw, that it's source was a bag, filled with, something. It looked like water, but I didn't knew for sure. I further investigated the small room, and came to the conclusion, that it must be an hospital room.

_What should I do now?_

I asked my self, until I decided, to dress myself first, and then search for an doctor, and ask some questions.

_How long have I been here?_

It was just strange. Everything. First Asami get's shot, now I am getting pierced by a crazy Pro Bending player. I never encountered something like that in any of my cases, ever. Was it happening coincidental, or was someone out to kill us?

Alright, before I answer any of these questions, In need to get dressed first. I can't do anything, while chained to this bed. I raised open the blanket, and saw for the first time, the real aftermath of the injury. Four cables and hoses, pointed out of my body. Additionally, two hoses left from my index fingers, to some other machines. I ripped them of, and a loud beeping noise began to play, like an alarm. I lifted my upper body up, and regret it instantly. Some stuff inside me, most likely the wires and hoses, fell to the earth, and pulled on the connection to my body. The weight of them tried to rip out the flesh of mine, but, thank the spirits, it kept holding. I stood up, and everything inside me, turned around. It felt like, my organs didn't had any connection to my body anymore. It was horrible.

I moved very slowly and dizzy to the wardrobe. The floor felt so cold beneath my bare feet, and it felt, like this piece of furniture was impossible to reach. I tried it anyway, I was always a hothead, tried everything, even if I knew, it will not pay out well. Like this time. The wires had a limited reach, and when I maxed out their potential, it just straight ripped them out of my body. They fell to the ground, blood dripping of them to my feet. My stomach began bleeding again, very strongly. I collapsed to my knees, holding the bandage, that quickly colored red, until my eyes closed again, and my entire body fell to the ground. I couldn't breath, something pressed on my wounds, and crushed them.

* * *

_"Oh, no!"  
"Help me, to lift her up!"  
"Fuck, what did she do?"  
"She ripped out everything. We need a new bandage, now!"  
"I got it! Here."  
"Alright, hold it steady, I got this. Come on girl, stay with me!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes again. A bright white light shined against me. Who were these voices, that I heard? They were to unclear. When I could see again, I looked around, and saw a familiar, beautiful face.

"Never again, partner."  
"Asami! You're alive!"

I wanted to jump up, and hug her, as tight as I could, but she held me back with her pale, soft hands.

"You will not stand up again! Please."  
"Asami, what, what's going on? Why are you so mad?"  
"It's nothing. I just want, well... I just don't want to see you dying again. But I'm glad you're awake."  
"Dying? What? Asami, how long was I gone? And, How long have you been awake?"  
"I woke up three weeks ago. The doctors told me everything I need to know. That you've been attacked by someone. That you're almost dead, and that you, most likely, won't wake up again."  
"What do you mean? I feel fine. Mostly."

"Now, maybe. But three weeks ago, you were everything else than fine. This spike, it... I... I don't want to say it. We all thought, you would certainly die from the injuries. I convinced the doctors, to keep the machines going for longer. I offered them money, and they accepted. But only for three weeks. Tomorrow, they would've turned everything down. There was no mathematical chance for your surviving."  
"I... I can't believe this... How much did you offered them?"  
"Enough. Please, I'm just glad, that you're alive."  
"So am I about you. What did you do in that time, where I was out of the game?"  
"Well, it wasn't pretty exiting, to be honest, but I found something out. Something, that might interest you."  
"Go on, I'm listening."

* * *

**Flashback, from Asami's POV.**

I woke up, and everything I felt, was pain. I screamed, and winded me inside the bed, holding my stomach tightly, which only made the pain stronger. One of the doctors, Daisuke, was his name, rushed in, and tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. He left me behind, and searched the nearby dressers. He came back, with a syringe, and I fell in complete panic. I hate syringes, and I've tried to kick it out of his hand, but he was stronger. He rammed it inside my chest, right at my heart, and I began to calm down. The pain lowered, and I could see clear again. He looked at me, with fear in his eyes. I grabbed his hand, and said in a very calm, and silent tone "Thank you". He pulled the syringe out of my chest, and dabbed blood away, that spilled slowly out of the opening.

He than sat down, and just looked at me. I wanted to ask something. Say something, or at least do something, but I couldn't. I looked him in his eyes. They were full of fear, and anxiety. I noticed the sweat, dripping of his nose, and the bowed down position he sat there. It was hard for some reason to speak to him, but when I got the courage to do so, I said to him: "What is it?"

He slowly moved his head up, and smiled at me. He said: "It's because of you. We thought you will die for sure, and now? Look at you. Two months of coma, and still you look amazing."

He lied. I heard it out of his voice. I wanted the real answer.

"What do you fear?"  
"Nothing! Nothing at all."  
"Please, tell me."  
"It's, well... My colleges and I decided, who ever will meet you first woken up, well, this guy needs to tell you... it."  
"What?"  
"Your... Your... Spirits, that's hard..."  
"What is it?!"  
"Your partner, Korra is... As good as dead. *sight*... We knew how close you two were, so I feared your reaction. I'm sorry Miss Sato."  
"What? Are you? No... it can't be... You, you're lying! Tell me the truth!"  
"It is! I'm sorry, ok? She got attacked by someone on the streets, on the day you arrived here."  
"You are really are telling the truth, aren't you?"  
"I told you. I'm sorry."  
"Can... Can I see her?"  
"No, not now. Your body is to weak at the moment, you need to rest some time."  
"If you don't bring me to her, I will do it myself! You can't lock me in here!"

I tried to stand up, and it felt horrible. He was true of course, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get to you. I lifted myself up, and it felt like something inside of me, would rip apart, but I didn't show it. My feet reached the earth, and my body was up right again. I smiled at Daisuke, to show him, that I was fine, but really, I wasn't. Like I said, it felt like my whole body would rip apart, and the pain was unbearable. Nonetheless, I walked slowly to the exit. He stood up, while I completed half of the way, and supported me the rest of the way. I was surprised, that he changed his mind about it, but in a happy way. We walked out of the door, and down the corridor. It was heavy, and a slow, tedious progress, but I managed it anyway. With Daisuke's support, and a strong will, I succeeded to get to your room.

When I pulled down the door handle, and looked inside at you, I... I began to cry. To see you this way, was even more painful, than all of my injuries combined. I walked up to you, and... I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I sat down at your bedside, and held your hand.

"I'm sorry, that I couldn't be there, to help you... I'm sorry..."  
"It isn't your fault, Asami.", Said Daisuke. But I didn't believe him.  
"If I would've been there. I could've changed something! She wouldn't be in that state, if I would've been awake."  
"You've been shot at! For spirits sake, you needed to rest."

He was right. But I don't wanted it to be true. I waited a short time, before I began talking again, in a calm tone.

"How... How is her state?"

My eyes were wet, I held your hands in tears, when Daisuke said those... terrible words.

"Like I said... She is... well... as good as... dead. Her heart rate is... way below normal, and nobody here believes, that she will wake up anymore... The machines will be turned off in two days. I'm sorry."  
"No! Keep the machines going! Please, I will pay you! My father, is Hiroshi Sato, I have money, so please, just keep them going!"  
"Hiroshi Sato? Oh no... I thought your last names were just a coincidence..."  
"What do you mean? Tell me!"  
"Your father... He is gone. He has been kidnapped, a few days ago. For spirits sake, why do I need to tell you this?"  
"No... Why? Why would someone do this? I... Please, Mr-"  
"Just call me Daisuke."  
"Daisuke, could you... please, let me be? I need some time for me alone right now..."  
"Of course, and I'm very sorry, Asami"

He left the room with these words, and I sat down on the chair, he was sitting at, the whole time. I looked at you, and thought of my dad, and well... I was pretty roughed up. I didn't know, what I should do, what could be done. My only real friend, that I ever had, was as good as dead and the only family member I got is gone!

I sat there, for I don't know how long, crying, and thinking. Thinking about everything that happened and that might come to us, until the door opened. It was a nice guy, with black hair, and a red scarf around his neck.

"Hello, can I help you?", I asked with tears in my eyes. I tried to hold them back, so I wouldn't make my first impression as a whiny little girl. But, well, I was one in that moment. He told me, that his name was Mako, and that he already knew me. "How?" I asked him, and he told me his story. That he saved us both from dying, and that he heard, that I woke up again, and wanted to meet me.

"I'm sorry, Mako, I... I have a hard time right now. Korra, was the only really good friend, I had, and, today, I found out, that my father was missing... Oh, I'm sorry, that I bore you, with my family drama!"  
"Oh no, it's ok. I can understand that. My parents passed away, when I was very young. My brother Bolin, was my only family I had, for all these years."  
"Wait, Bolin? But not-"  
"Yes. It's him. And after his death, and what Opal did, I wanted to help. I needed to help."  
"What did Opal did?"  
"Right, you can't know it. She... *sight*... After you two didn't return to her that day, and after she heard, what happened to you two, she just... fuck..."  
"What is it? Please, you need to tell me."  
"She... She committed suicide..."  
"What? No! It can't be..."  
"She had lost him, it was to much for her."  
"No way... fuck! This will make everything more challenging."  
"Wait, you will still try to solve this case? Are you crazy? You barely survived one attack, and Korra, is... well... you know..."  
"Yes, I do. I will finish it. For her. I will find, who killed your brother, and who tried to kill us."  
"That's noble. But I need to go now. I'm sorry Asami, I need to report back to the Chief. She's pretty pissed right now. Her daughter in law and her husband are dead. I don't want to anger her even further. Good bye Asami, and again, I'm sorry, for everything that happened."  
"Thank you, Mako. Goodbye"

* * *

**Back in present (and Korra's POV):**

"And then, I waited. I paid the doctors, and hoped, that you will wake up."  
"By the spirits... Asami... I don't know, what to say. I... I... Thank you. Really. Your the best friend of all times, come here"

I made a waving motion with my right hand, to signal Asami to hug me. And I was glad, that she accepted. She fell onto my body, and flexed her back, so she didn't touch my wound. I knew, I'm gonna regret this, but I pressed with my hands on her back, to my body, until our torsos touched. Her stomach pressed the bandage, inside the opening of my injury, which resulted in, that an unbearable pain rushed through my body. I wanted to scream out, but I couldn't. Instead, I pressed her body even closer against mine, so that her head lied down on my chest, in perfect reach for my face, to lay down on her soft, black hair.

"We will find the one, who did this." I whispered.  
"We will. I know it."  
"How long, will I need to stay here?"  
"The doctors said, for two more weeks. And after that, you should mostly lay down."  
"Really? How should I help you solve this, if I can't even move?!"  
"We will need to put it down for a moment. It's more important, that you will soon be back on your feet again."  
"No, I can help... Do you have a pen and paper?"  
"You know me, Korra. Of course I do."  
"Alright, great. Write down everything we already have as hints."  
"Ok, there would be, for once, that someone wants us dead, I don't know who, or why, but I'm sure about it."  
"Could be... But, you were shot down by some gangster, and I by Tahno. Two different persons. What do those two have in common?"  
"I don't know. Also, there was always Mako around, when it happened. What a coincidence, right?"  
"Yeah... What a coincidence."  
"Wait, you aren't saying, that-"  
"Yes I do. Maybe, he has something to do with it."  
"What? That's bullshit. He was always there, to save us, he never tried to struck us down."  
"Yeah, but what, if he is supposed to be like that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if, he is there to spy on us?"  
"What? Do you have fever or something? Why would he save us? If he's against us, he would just let us die back there at the gangsters."  
"No! Look, what I mean, if he saves us, we would build some trust in him. enough, that we might take him into our team. Then, he could destroy us completely."  
"Korra. For real, you're overreacting right now. His brother was killed, and you think he would play against us? The girls, that are trying to solve this?"  
"Fuck, you're right... I'm sorry, I'm pretty dizzy right now."  
"It's ok. What else do we got?"  
"Opal's death... Why did she did this?"  
"I don't know... I can't believe it."  
"Me neither.. She was pretty roughed up when we talked, of course, but it wasn't that bad. She still got money, and the house, and even the entire heritage from him."  
"Maybe it was really just the pain from the lost of her husband."  
"Maybe."  
"Korra, I know this look, what do you think about this?"  
"The Chief said, that Bolin committed suicide too. A knife was found near him."  
"No. There was nothing. I never overlook something. If there would've been a knife, I would've know it. There was nothing, I swear"  
"Interesting... Did Daisuke said, how Opal killed herself?"  
"No, sadly. But I did some research, and found out, that her body is in the cities crematory. We could go there, when your back on your feet."  
"Yes, you're probably right. I would love to inspect it, maybe we can find something on it. Asami? What, what is it?"

I saw, how her eyes began to get watery. She looked sad, and much more depressed, than I ever saw her.

"It's... It's about my dad... Nobody knows anything, and I couldn't stand the thought, that he might be..-"  
"No, don't say something like that! He will be fine, trust me. I know it."  
"Korra, you know that I'm a realist. He's gone for two and a half months now. I can count one and one together. He must be gone. Either he ran away or, well..."

She wiped her tears away, and poured her heart out to me.

"I know, that I never got a good relationship with him. My childhood was filled with "Daddy has no time, he needs to go to a meeting" or something like that. And then, when my mother died to that fucking fire bending son of a bitch, I... I lost my father completely. He got drunk almost every evening, the housemaid raised me most of the time. But, he eventually caught himself again. He stopped drinking, and began to see, that I was his daughter, and the only thing left from his family. We began to spend much time together, he even took one day per week off, just to be at my side. He put me in self defense classes, so I could, well, defend myself against benders, and he created this weapon. To protect non benders. Well, it didn't play out that well, am I right? The guy, that killed my mom, was never found. I probably saw him again somewhere on the streets, without knowing. That's the main reason, why I came to the police actually. To help people. My father is a billionaire, I could just stay at home, and do nothing. But I can't. Not after this night. And then, after my education at the police academy, I got assigned to your detective office, Korra."

"I remember it... I was pretty new too. *giggle* Do you remember, how we stepped inside the office for the first time?"  
"How could I forget? It was dusty, old and dirty. But we made something out of it."  
"I just came into town, from the south pole, when I went to the academy. And after that, I didn't had any money left, I slept the first year under my desk inside of the office. And I swear, those cockroaches and spiders gave me the freaks every time, I saw them."  
*giggle* "I offered you more than one time, to sleep at the mansion of my father. We had enough room."  
"I wanted to stay on my own feet. My back hurt every morning, but then, when I could finally afford me my own flat, the feeling was overwhelming. Finally a real bed to sleep in, and no bugs what so ever. Almost."  
"Hm, wow. And do you know what? I could've never asked for a better partner than you."  
"Me too, Raven. But, you aren't just a partner, you're... Well, it sounds quiet embarrassing, but... You're my only real friend, in town. My best friend."  
"You too, Korra. You too."

We smiled at each other after that for quiet a long time, but it was still silent. We just enjoyed the moment. Until the sun slowly fell to the horizon, and the moon ascended to the sky, and brightened my room into a weak, white light. Asami fell asleep on the chair, her head rested on her shoulder. The block, and the pen lied on the table next to her, and the tiredness overcome me too. I couldn't held my eyes much longer open.

"Good night, Raven. Until tomorrow. And thanks, for everything."

Then, my eyes closed, and I slept deeply inside the hospital, and dreamed about the past. One memory stood out from the others. My first meeting with Asami. I remembered, how her looks overwhelmed me, the first time. Her black hair, full red lips, white, perfect teeth. She was just a woman out of dreams. She was the best friend, someone could ever had. Maybe even more than that.


	5. Changes

**Chapter 5 - Changes**

"What the **fuck**, are you two doing?!"

I woke up from loud screaming of a familiar voice. I opened my eyes, and was instantly blinded by the bright sunlight, that hit my still sleeping irises. I used my hand, to cover most of the sun beams, and to see the one, that was screaming at us. My sight was blurry, and unclear, but slowly I recognized the person before me.

"Chief!", I screamed loudly, and surprised. She never saw me off duty in such a private moment.  
"Get down from each other! It's 8 o'clock in the morning, you two were missing the entire night, and you were missing a mission for the release of Hiroshi Sato! Your father Detective!", she pointed at Asami.  
"He's free?! Where is he?"  
"If you would've been there, I wouldn't need to tell you this."  
"Tell me what? Where is he?"  
"We tried to rescue him. But when we arrived, where he was held captured, we could only found his body. He's dead, Sato."  
"What? No, it can't be!"  
"Do I look like laughing? This isn't a joke!"  
"But how? Why?"  
"I don't know. The building was empty when we arrived. Just him."  
"Can... Can I see him? At least?"  
"No, I'm sorry. The body has been already investigated, and been burned."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!"  
"No."

Asami's face was distorted painfully. I could see what was going on inside her head. I saw how her eyes began to get watery, and that one tear, that rolled down her red cheeks.

"I need a moment."  
"Fine."

Asami jumped up, and went away. I could hear her whimpering from down the hall. I crawled back into the wheelchair, it was much better now, and rolled silently out of my room, towards my crying girlfriend. She sat in the corridor, both hands covering her eyes, still whimpering. I rolled slowly towards her, until I was right next to her. I put my hands on the armrests, and launched myself into the air onto the chair. I sat to her right. silently. _If she wants to talk, she will begin. Until then, I will just stay at her side._

"Why him, Korra? Why?"  
"I don't know, Asami. It doesn't makes sense."  
"Bolin was a simple crime, doesn't matter what Bei Fong says. He has been murdered. Then I, you, Opal, and now my father..."  
"Who ever this guy is... He is trying to start a murder series."  
"But why him? And why did they burn him so fast?"  
"I don't know, Asami... I really, don't know."  
"We will find this guy... And if he doesn't surrender... I will kill him myself."

_Wow. That's heavy. Normally, she's a warmhearted human being, she couldn't harm anyone, could she?_

"We will, Asami. Together."  
"Together."  
"Where will we start?"  
"The crematory. My father might be gone, but maybe Opal isn't."  
"Opal? She commit suicide. You won't find anything on her."  
"And Bolin committed suicide too, right? I just want to be certain."  
"Alright, let's go."

I let myself fall back into the wheelchair again, and was greeted with a large dose of pain, rushing through my body.

"Ahh! Fuck!"  
"You should take your pills. Here."  
"Thank you."

I swallowed two of the small white pills, and rolled down the hallway together with Asami. Her eyes were still red, but she tried to calm down again, and to focus. On the way to the crematory, I heard how she fell back in tears, over and over again, but she never looked at me. She didn't want me to see her cry. It took a while, until we reached our destination, and I was thankful, when we arrived, that it was a wheelchair friendly building. I had no problems to get up to the entrance. The lobby looked like a very old hospital, where the last cleaning lied some months back. We went straight to the reception, where a nice, tall guy sat behind the desk.

"Good morning, ladies. How can I help you?"  
"We need to see one of the bodies in this facility. We are from the police."  
"Well, can I see your badges then?"  
"Of course."

Asami pulled her badge out of her pocket, so did I.

"Alright then. Who are you looking for?"  
"Opal Bei Fong."  
"Ahh, I see her. Husband dead, committed suicide over his loss, and... Got it. You two are lucky. She will be burned tonight, but you can still see her, if you want."  
"Yes, please!"  
"Alright then, follow me, please."

As we were going down the hallway, we past by many different cooling rooms, with many different bodies. I never was in a crematory before, so it was a completely new experience for me. The air on the hallway began to cool down too, so that I became goosebumps all over my skin.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course."  
"Do you keep the ashes of the ones you burn?"  
"If a family member wants to keep it, no. But when there is no other person, we store it for a week, before we trash it."  
"Alright... Thanks for the information."  
"No problem."  
"Sir, why are you so happy in such a dead place? Literally."  
"If you're surrounded by dead people all day, it doesn't help when your mood is negative. Just keep yourself up, and everything is fine."  
"I wish it would be so easy for me, as it is for you."  
"It will come over time. You'll see."

We stopped in front of a large, metal door, which was opened by the man. With a loud cracking, and squeaking voice, the door, that looked like a vault, opened slowly. The ice cold air hit me, and left a painful feeling on my skin.

"So, she's in there. If you have any questions, I'll stay here."  
"Alright, thank you."

We moved inside, and Asami began to pull out her notebook instantly. I drove to her, and was shocked by the look. I remembered her as a beautiful young woman, which was broken, but not hopeless. And now this. I didn't know, what I should do. I was more the person, who talks to witnesses or bereaved ones, so I was just sitting there, doing nothing, while Raven investigated the body.

"Did the body got an autopsies?"  
"Of course. We found rat poison in her blood. Not the proudest way to die, but she just wanted to be certain, as it seems."  
"Alright... Nothing unusual. Fuck."  
"Is everything alright?"  
"No. It could've helped us, if we would've found something."  
"Oh, ok... Should I guide you out?"  
"Yes."

We moved back, and the disappointment was written on Asami's face. On our way to the exit, we had a pretty interesting conversation.

"Where do you keep the ashes?"  
"Why?"  
"I... I want to get one, if he's still here."  
"Who are you searching for."  
"Hiroshi Sato... My father."

Asami's eyes began to produce tears again. I saw how they rolled down her, still red, cheeks.

"Hiroshi Sato? He has never been here. Neither dead or alive."  
"What?"  
"I know he's missing, but I have no idea, if he's dead or not."  
"The Chief lied?"  
"Seems so. And we will go to her immediately, Raven. If your father lives, she will know about it."  
"He's alive... He's alive!"  
"Come on, let's go. We need to do our job."

We left the old building, and Asami shoved me as fast as she could to the police headquarters. The uneven ground shook the chair back and forth, and I felt pain rushing through my spine. The pills weren't affecting me anymore. I yelled at Asami, that she should stop, or slow down, but she was filled with emotions, so she didn't heard me. I don't know if she didn't wanted to, or if she really not noticed me. She didn't slow down, and the chair shook even harder. So much indeed, that I couldn't hold myself in it anymore, and fell out of it. I flew out of the chair, and hit the earth with my entire weight. I felt the skin, that slowly pealed off of my muscles, from the rubbing on the stony ground. When I finally came to a stop, my arms were full of grazes.

"Oh, no! Korra, I'm so sorry!"  
"It's alright... Just some grazes."

I didn't realized, what I did then. I... I just stood up, without a problem. Without pain, or anything, just I would normally do it.

"Korra... You... You are-"  
"What the?!"  
"The pills must work wonders."  
"Seems so. How can I stand?!"  
"I don't know... But, can you walk?"  
"I don't know, wait, I try."

My legs felt weak, like seaweed noodles, but I managed to get them to move.

"I can walk again, Asami!"  
"Great!"

Asami fell around my neck, and rounded up this moment, with a kiss on my lips full of passion.

"I love you, Korra."  
"I love you too, Asami. Well then, let's go."

I used Asami to support me, while we moved down the streets, until I reached a point, where I didn't needed her anymore. We moved slowly, but surely towards the police department. We swung open the main doors, and talked to Jayden behind the desk. I knew him since I went to the city, was even in one class with him.

"Hello Jayden."  
"Korra?! You're alive!"  
"Yes, but I need your help right now, please."  
"Of course. What can I do for you?"  
"I need to talk to Bei Fong. Is she here."  
"Yes she is. But I wouldn't go in there. She's angry all the time, screams at anyone who pass by."  
"Doesn't matter, we're going in!"

We went to her office with an heavy step, and breached into it. Bei Fong sat on her chair, typing something into her computer, before she looked at us, like she wanted to eat us alive.

"What the fuck, are you two doing here?!"  
"We were in the crematory. My father never was there!"  
"Of course, he wasn't! We brought his body to Ba Sing Se. He has been burned there."  
"What the?! Why didn't you do it here?!"  
"You know, he isn't like this bitch Opal, who hang herself. He's important. If anyone notices his death, the city would be-"  
"She hang herself?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Because her body was there too. The doctor said, that she has been poisoned. And I didn't found marks for a hanging either."  
"Poison, hanging, either way, she's dead. Doesn't matter how."  
"I think you're lying, Bei Fong."  
"Oh, really? You two are engaging in stuff, that isn't your business. So, how did you find that, you two are fired!"  
"What?! You can't do this!"  
"Oh, and how I can! See, those, are your files. All your cases, all your data, stored in those two folders.", she pulled out two brown folders out of her desk, and showed them to us.  
"What will you do with it?"  
"The same thing, I will do to your badges."

She metal bend the badges right out of our pockets into her hand, and dropped them, together with the folders into the rubbish bin.

"You can't do this!"  
"I can, this is my office, my building, and my fucking town! Leave now, before it get's unpleasant!"

She pulled out a small box of matches, and lit one of them. The small burning stick fell into the bin, and set everything on fire.

"No!"

I ran to it, but fell because of my still weak legs. I put my hand into the bin, trying to rescue, what I could, but the only thing, that happened, was, that I burned my hand on the hot metal and fire. I flinched back, and Asami helped me up.

"Get out. Now. And leave the city in total."  
"You can't threw us out of the city!"  
"I can! Out!"

We did so. We left the building upset, broken and hopeless.

"Where do we go now? I have just a bit of money left."  
"Leave the city... Why?"  
"Fuck... She can't do this!"  
"She can."  
"But-"  
"No Korra. It's over. Accept it."  
"Accept it? What should that mean?!"  
"Korra... I..."  
"What? What is it?"  
"I... I think I will move to Ba Sing Se."  
"You're kidding me right now, right?"  
"No. When I'm there, I have better chances of getting a job. I can visit my father in some way again, and it's better for me over all."  
"Asami, you're making those decisions way too fast."  
"No, Korra. I'm certain. We need to leave. I will look for a boat ticket with the bit of money I still have."  
"But... Asami..."  
"Please don't look at me like that, Korra. It's over."  
"What about me? I still have nothing."  
"Here, take this."  
"No, I don't want your money! I want, that you stay here with me."  
"I can't, Korra! This is the end, alright?"  
"But... It can't be..."  
"It is..."

She gave me one last kiss on my lips.

"I love you Korra. But we need to separate. I will never forget you."  
"But, Asami!"

But she ran away. I only looked after her, until she was out of view distance. Why did she made this choice so fast? Why did Bei Fong threw us out? And... What do I do now? I have no money, no home, nothing. My girlfriend ran away to Ba Sing Se, and I'm alone. I walked through the streets of the city, thinking about all of that, started to cry, until the evening broke in. It began to get colder, and I got tired. The bench on the corner looked confortable enough. When I lied there, the cold air breezing against my body, I tried to sleep. I was homeless and hopeless.

* * *

**Asami's POV from here on!**

Why did I ran away? Why did I do that?! What is wrong with me? I thought, when I stood on the ferry that slowly drove away from Republic City. I left everything I had there... I left Korra alone... Fuck, why did I do that?! I punched against the metal railing of the ship, and thought about, to just jump over it, and swim back. No, I can't do that. I would die before I reach the coast. It's over now, and I have to learn to live with it.


	6. Homeless

**Chapter 6 - Homeless**

I woke up from the sun, that shined into my tired eyes, and began to walk around. I was hungry, but I had no money left. Nothing. I went to the park, and sat down under the tree, where Asami and I kissed the first time. She wasn't even gone for 24 hours, and I already missed her. I thought about, what will happen to her in Ba Sing Se, and imagined, that she already found a job there. I hoped for it. My stomach began to grumble harder, but I had no idea, what to do. I stood up, and walked around, until I walked past by a trashcan behind a restaurant. I looked to my left and to my right, to ensure no one is there, when I opened up the container slowly. The foul smell of rotting food hit me, and caused me almost to vomit. But I held it back and looked inside again, but everything was just rotten. I needed to look for fresh stuff.

I continued to walk around through the alley, when a door opened quickly. I jumped behind the nearest cover, and watched how an employee of another restaurant cleared out the bin into a large container, and walked back inside. Jackpot. I ran up to the container, opened it, and was greeted by the cold smell of noodles and meat. I grabbed inside, and got me a pile of meat. I looked at it, and saw, that one of the corners began to rot. I wanted to throw it away again, when my thoughts were interrupted by my stomach. I really had to overcome my self, but in the end, I just closed my eyes, and ate all of it, except for the rotting corner. The entire 'hunt' for food took longer, than I expected, and it began to get dark again. I walked up to the nearest bench, and hoped to fall asleep fast, the pile of meat wasn't really filling at all.

"What are you doing here, girl?"

I woke up from a rough, deep voice. When I opened my eyes, I noticed, that it was still nighttime, and that a man, in thick clothes stood before me. He had many layers of cloaks around himself, a long, brown beard, and a damaged hat on his head. He squinted a little bit, when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just searched for a place to sleep."

He wheezed, and looked at me with a questionable look.

"Your clothes are still intact. Either you had a wild party this evening, or you're not for long homeless."

"The second one. I lost my job, all my papers, my money, my flat, my girlfriend. Just everything."

"Oh, I know how this feels, young lady."

He sat down beside me, and lied his hand down on my shoulder. He smelled like piss, and alcohol, but I didn't mention anything against it. It would take a couple of days, and I would smell like this too.

"I had a family too, you know?"

"What happened?"

"Drugs, kid. Some guy, offered me this weird stuff, called cactus juice. He said, it would make me better at everything. So I took it. Ain't clean, since the day."

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry, that I asked.. And that I took your bench."

"Oh, no. Don't worry. And this isn't my bench. I just saw you here, and wanted to help you."

"How?"

"Well, come with me. I will take you to my place."

"Fine. I have nothing to lose anyway."

I knew, it was a risk, to trust just some old man on the streets, but if he really could help me, I would be dumb to not take this opportunity. I followed him to the park, where still were people around, even at this time. The cold night wind created goosebumps all over my skin, and the fatigue of mine, slowed me down too. We walked, until we reached some bushes. The old man shoved the leaves and boughs aside, and uncovered a wooden hatch beneath the plant. He walked around it, and opened the it with both hands.

"Go in."

I looked down the hole, where a bright light was at the end. I climbed down through a metal ladder, that felt ice cold in my palms. The man followed me closely, after he closed the hatch. When I arrived at the bottom, the view was astounding. I stood in a giant cave beneath the city, with houses, and hundreds of people walking around. It was like a city, beneath the city.

"Welcome to the underground of Republic City. Here you will find the outcast from it."  
"I guess, I'm part of them, now."  
"You can sleep where ever you want. But I recommend you Nancy's little hotel. It isn't much, the rooms are dirty and full of rats, but you have at least a mattress."  
"How should I pay for that?"  
"Down here, you don't need to pay for anything. We're all sitting in the same boat. They do something for you, you will do something for them in the future. Easy."  
"I can't thank you enough for what you've done, in such a short time. I don't even know your name."  
"Oh, don't thank me. We're somewhat related, now! I'm Botan, make yourself at home."

I couldn't believe it. A living culture, beneath the city, that I didn't knew about. It was somewhat small for a community, but enough for those who're living here. I went through the 'main street' of it, until I reached a house with a small wooden sign on it. 'Nancy's Motel'. Not an attracting name, but I knew, that I was right. I went inside, and spotted an familiar face on a chair in the corner of the room. I couldn't believe it, when I saw her.

"Opal?!"

The girl looked up, and I stumbled back a little. A large scar drew through her face, from above the right eye, all the way down to the right of her chin. She looked surprised at me, and even let go a tear.

"Korra?..."  
"How?! But... How?!"  
"You're alive..."  
"You are too! HOW?! I saw your body!"  
"No, Korra... I can explain."  
"Please, do so! I'm confused as fuck right now..."  
"I can understand that. I thought, that she might got you too. Where's your partner?"  
"Asami? She... She left the city."  
"Good for her. You should've done the same."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"You should sit down first. Trust me."

I did, as she ordered me, and sat down on the bench across from her. It stank, and felt, like it was collapsing any moment, but it was enough for the moment.

"The person, that you're searching... Is Chief Bei Fong."  
"What?!"

It hit me like a truck. Chief Bei Fong? How? Why?

"She is behind all of it. She killed Bolin, she captured Asami's father, she wanted to let you guys die. She is behind everything."  
"But how?! And why?!"  
"Her goal was power. She wanted to rule the city, Zaofu, and probably the entire earth kingdom, for the entire time."  
"But why did she did all of this?"  
"She explained everything to me. This fucking bitch."  
"Please, Opal. Tell me. I beg you."  
"I will, Korra."  
"Thank you."  
"Everything started, right after you guys were knocked out. She came to the mansion in the night, while I was asleep. She got me off guard, tied me up, and took me with her. I don't know, where the building was, where she took me, but it looked industrial."  
"Perhaps outside the city."  
"Maybe. Inside, she locked me away into a small cage, where I should wait. Her plan was, to keep me as hostage, to force my mother, the creator of Zaofu, to surrender to her. If she had those two cities under her control, the rest wouldn't be a problem."  
"But why did she kill Bolin, then?"  
"The pills. I knew he took them. I told him to stop, but he didn't listen. He said, that they would make him faster, better, stronger. I didn't knew, the consequences it brought."  
"What consequences? And why didn't you tell me, the first time we met?"  
"I was stressed out, alright? I didn't thought of those pills at that moment."  
"It's alright. Go on."  
"Chief Bei Fong wanted those pills. She wanted to give them to her special task force, to take over the city completely. With me behind her hand too, she would've conquered Republic City, and Zaofu on one day."  
"But why Bolin?"  
"He knew, how to get those pills. He knew the guys who created them. The Chief, wanted that knowledge. But my Bo, didn't surrender. So, she got him killed. And all of this shit started. Then, after you two began your investigations, she wanted to get rid of you two too. So she hired the Triple Thread Triad, and Tahno to take you out."  
"Why did they cooperate?"  
"She promised the gangster, to delete his criminal record, and Tahno to get back into the Pro Bending League. After you guys were taken out, she faked my death to capture me, like I said."  
"But how, did she faked the body so perfectly?"  
"She knew the best surgeon in town. The money was enough, and he changed some dead lady, that looked a little bit like me, into someone who looked exactly like me."  
"I still can't believe this... What does she want with Hiroshi? And how did you escape?"  
"Hiroshi Sato... She needs him."  
"For what?!"  
"You know the Sato Revolver, right? She wants a better model of it, for her task force. A fully automatic death bringing machine, for every single soldier of hers. I saw the first prototype of it. Believe me. Not even the Avatar would stand a chance against this thing."  
"Oh no..."  
"The only reason, why I could escape, was because, I could get one of her allies onto my side. He freed me, and said I need to keep a low profile. I sneaked out of the facility, and landed on the streets. A police patrol from her found me, and got me this.", she pointed at the scar on her face. "In the evening, Botan found me. He showed me this place, and I never left since then."  
"Chief Bei Fong... Of course. How could I be this blind? She knew, we would find out everything, so she needed us away. This bitch. I need to talk to Asami immediately! Oh... right. She's gone. Fuck."  
"Can't you call her?"  
"How? I don't even have her address. She didn't even have an address anymore! She's somewhere in Ba Sing Se, the biggest city of the world. It's impossible to reach her."  
"Maybe not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We can ask Gommu, he's the radio operator down here. He can send a message."  
"To Ba Sing Se? It's fucking gigantic! It's hopeless."  
"It's not. Did she said anything, where she will go, before she left?"  
"The crematory. The Ba Sing Se crematory! She's still thinking, Hiroshi is dead! We can send a message there!"  
"Thank the spirits. But you should rest now. Tomorrow will be a great day. Follow me, you can have the best room of the house, almost no rats."

We walked across the building, while we were talking.

"Isn't it horrible for you, to live down here? I mean, you're rich."  
"I maybe have money, a mansion, clean beds, yes. But nowhere in the world is it as friendly as down here. They welcomed me from day one on. I think, I will stay down here, or at least will visit them every day, when all of this is over."  
"It's truly fascinating down here."  
"Alright, here's your room.", she hugged me tightly, and whispered into my ear, "Please get her. For Bolin, for me. Please."  
"I will, Opal. I promise."

She cried a bit, when she opened the dirty wooden door. I stepped inside, and looked around. Dirty, rotten and almost collapsing. But I had a bed again. I turned around, and saw, how Opal closed the door behind me, I was alone, and tired. I let myself fell into the bed, and closed my eyes, thinking about what Opal said. Chief Bei Fong. This fucking bitch. She will pay for everything she'd done.


	7. Hopeless

**Chapter 7 - Hopeless**

* * *

**The entire chapter is out of Asami's POV!**

* * *

The ship docked at the next morning.  
_  
Why the fuck did I done that? She's alone now. I don't even have a fucking girlfriend for 24 hours, and I lost her already. I'm so stupid._

I left the ship, still having those thoughts in my head. I don't have any money left. Everything I had went into this travel. The only thing, that I've got, are my clothes, my notebook, and hope. But even that is running out, slowly.

_And where am I now? In midden of the largest city in the world. I don't even have a clue, where the crematory is. Heck, a city this big, has probably dozen of them! What should I do now? Where am I exactly? I need to ask someone. Maybe they can help me._

I walked up to a pretty woman, who walked down the streets, with a bag full of groceries in her hands. She wore a blue t-shirt, and blue, wide pants. She looked the nicest of all of the people here, for me. Probably because, she was looking somewhat like Korra, even though she was in her late thirties. I walked right up to her, and asked as polite, as I could.

"Good day, ma'am."  
"Good day, young lady."  
"Uhm.. It's a bit of an awkward question, but... Did you know, how many crematories there are in the city?"  
"Well, that's an awkward question indeed. But yes, I can tell you. Each district has one, and there're three districts... Who was it?"  
"What? How did you know, I'm searching someone?"  
"Why else would you want to visit a crematory?"  
"Good point. But, it's not important."  
"Fine, then. Goodbye."  
"Wait! In which district am I right now?"  
"The lower ring. The crematory is this way.", She pointed down a narrow alley.  
"Thank you, kindly!"

I ran down this alley, and hoped to find my father in the building, that lied at the end. The narrow paths, that were wriggled through the buildings were filled with people of every age, and a pesky smell of piss lied in the air. While I ran, I noticed the smoke pillars, that came out of two tall chimneys, in the distance, that came closer and closer.

_That must be it._

It took a while, to get me there, but I managed to finally reach it. I slam opened the doors, and ran to the man behind the lobby desk. With a heavy breath, I began to speak.

"Not so fast, lady!"  
"I need to see, him!"  
"Alright! Please slow down, miss!"  
"Ok... Ok..", I breathed out, and started to talk calmly. "I need to see, my father, Hiroshi Sato. He must be here."  
"Hiroshi Sato? The inventor? He is dead?"  
"Yes! And you must've burned him. I want to have his ash at least."  
"We never had him in here. Neither dead or alive."  
"What?!"  
"I'm sorry, miss Sato. But I can call the other institutions, maybe they took him, if you want."  
"Yes! Please!"  
"Alright, wait a minute please."  
"Ok.."

I walked back, and sat down on one of the benches in the lobby, still heavily breathing. He wasn't there? How? I leaned back, and dug my hands into the soft pockets of my jacket. I felt something awkward, yet familiar in them. A small box, it were... Korra's pills. I pulled them out, and looked at them. This was the only thing, that was left for me, from her. Some Pills. Great.

"Miss, where did you got those?!"

I looked to the man, who stared shocked at me.

"Those? They belong to my friend."  
"Oh yeah? Is your 'friend' coincidental the doctor Daisuke?"  
"What? I got them from him, yeah... How did you know him?"  
"He worked in the city before! Fucking drug addict. He makes those pills. They make you better, faster, stronger. They're fucking drugs."  
"He said, it was medicine."  
"He always says this! He give's you one portion for free, and when you're addicted, you need to pay big."  
"But... I didn't knew!"  
"How should you? Give them to me. I'll make sure, you're not sued for anything related to them."  
"Thank you, then. Here."  
"Thanks. Also, I have called all institutions in the city. Hiroshi Sato was never in one of them."  
"What?! But how?!"  
"I don't know. I just can you tell, what they said."  
"Fuck... This can't be! Fuck!", I slammed onto the table, in all of my rage.  
"Stay calm! Spirits. I'm sorry, ok?"  
"Sorry?! I spend all my money on this trip to this fucking city, with the only goal, to see my father one last time, and you tell me then, that he was never here?! I lost my girlfriend, my job, my house, everything I had! I need to sleep on the fucking streets for the next couple of months, and beg for money, to afford the trip back home, and you say, you're sorry?! You know what? Fuck you!"

I slammed on the desk again, and stamped outside with a heavy step.

_Where do I go now? I have nothing._

I sat down in front of a small hotel, across from the crematory on the street, and began to cry into my hands. Now I've lost really everything. I sat there for the entire day. I've gotten hungry, but refused to eat out of a trashcan. The evening broke upon me, and I began to get slowly tired, when a guy came right up to me. He looked around 30, and was dressed in an black suit. He looked like someone, who doesn't belong into the lower ring.

"Hello.", he said with a nice, calming voice.  
"Good evening."  
"I assume, that you're in the need of money?"  
"Oh, how did you guess that?", I asked in a sarcastic tone.  
"Well, I might be able to help you with that."  
"Oh, really?"  
"How much do you need?"  
"Could you just go away? I'm not in for jokes."  
"I'm not joking. Here."

He dropped a large pack of money in front of me, and I looked up to him.

"Who are you?"  
"Just a guy, that will help, if you can do something for me. So, how much do you need?"  
"10.000."  
"I got that."  
"What do I need to do for it?"  
"Well... You're a very pretty lady. Cute face, perfect body, and generally someone, who doesn't belong to the streets. And, you know... I'm very lonely lately. I would give you the money, if we could have some... Fun."  
"What sort of.. 'fun'?", my voice began shaking. I suspected, what he was about to say, and that gave me the creeps.  
"You know... Adult fun. I don't want something crazy. Just one night, and the money is yours."  
"I... Uhm...", my heart began pounding hardly.

_Asami, what are you doing?_

"I don't... know..."

_You aren't really thinking about taking this, are you? You aren't a fucking whore!_

"I could really need the money... But..."  
"It's ok. I'll give you time to think. Just one night, and we will never see us again, and no one will ever know about this."

_Asami, there are other ways!_

"Fine. I'll do it."

_Oh no..._

"Perfect. I got a room in this hotel here, follow me."

I stood up and followed him. _I can't believe, I did this! I'm a prostitute... _We went through the lobby into his room. It was small, and dirty.

"Should we start... Right now... Or?...", I didn't knew, how this will work, so I just sat on the bed, and waited for an answer.  
"Your money.", he waved the pack of Yuans in front of me, and lied it down on the drawer, near the exit. "You can take it, when we're done."

He began to undress himself, and I glanced at his body. He looked really good, and fit... But this... Was just wrong. I began shaking, when I removed slowly my jacket and shirt. He walked up to me, and threw my body onto the bed. He then began to slowly move his hands towards the top of my pants, and removed them slowly. He did then the same thing with himself. He slowly moved his hands towards my back, and removed my bra. My skin was exposed almost completely, and I needed to held back my tears. I closed my eyes, and just let it happen to me.

I felt, how my underwear was completely removed, and how something wet, and soft entered me. It wasn't his penis, it was his tongue, that winded around inside of me. It felt, so wrong, when I began to get wet slowly, but I couldn't do anything against it, it was a body function, I had no control over. The feeling, when he licked over my clitoris shot through my entire body, and forced me, to moan a bit. He pulled out his tongue, and rub over my vagina very slowly, to spread out my vaginal mucus, and his spit around. After that, I felt, how he slowly kissed, and licked his way up to my breasts, where he sucked on them, like a baby. Everything felt so wrong, and I was just concentrated to keep my eyes shut, to not see, what he was doing.

I felt, how his penis entered me, and how he began to pound in and out. It hurt, even with all the liquid around my vagina. Sex is normally meant to be beautiful, and passionate, but this never ending pounding and slamming, was just painful and rough. I heard his moaning into my ears, and felt his hands touching, and kneading my breasts. He stopped shortly, and lifted me up, so that my head rested on his shoulder, and that my legs were winded around him. I opened my eyes, and held myself on him, with my hands. He grabbed my butt, and lifted me away from the bed. His finger tips bored into my my butt, when he slammed me with my naked back against the wall, still holding me. He continued to slam his penis into me, and so the torture went on. The wall was vibrating, and his moaning went louder. I felt the sweat, that ran down on my and his body. It felt like ages of constant pain and torture, when he finally stopped. He pulled it out, and I felt, how some sort of liquid splashed onto my stomach, and slowly ran down over my vagina, and dripped to the ground, at the end of it. He sat me back on the bed, and lied himself down next to me. I held my stomach, in insecurity, and pain. I was shaking and sweating, and had goosebumps all over my skin, when I turned around, to look at this... Monster.

"Spirits, that was good... Your money is there. Stay as long as you want."

I remained quiet, and looked down my naked body, and spotted the liquid on my skin. I knew what it was, so I wanted to wash it off as fast as I could. I stood up, and walked into the bathroom with weak legs. I couldn't believe what I've done. I wanted my first time to be special. Something I'll remember for long in happiness. Now it is something, I just want to forget as fast, as I can. When I was in the dirty bathroom, I closed the door behind me, and walked up to the mirror, and began crying. I looked at myself in the mirror, and spotted the aftermath of my decisions. My vagina was glittering from is spit, my mucus, and his cum, and was sore red. My right nipple was sore too, and his red hand prints were on them. My hair was full of sweat, and hang wildly in no order down from my head. And my eyes, were already read from my tears.

_Look at you self. You're disgusting. What would father think of you?_

"I needed the money...", I said to myself in a very shaking voice and in tears. I never cried so hard in my entire life.

_Yes, keep thinking, that that was the only way. You could have searched for a job or something._

"It would've taken too long... I did it for Korra. I wanted to see her again!"

_Ohh, of course! Fuck a guy, and become a prostitute for her. Seriously? You're just pitiful._

"Stop..."

_Oh no. I wont stop. You're a fucking disgusting little whore! If father is still alive, what would he think of you?!_

"Please stop.."

_You need to know, what the fuck you did right now! How do you think, Korra will see this?! You left her, just to fuck a guy in Ba Sing Se? 'Oh, yes! I will totally be your girlfriend now!' Do you think, that she will say something like that, after this?!_

"Let me go. I need to clean myself."

_You can never clean yourself from this._

This voice in my head was right... I am nothing. I am just a whore. I washed this shit off my stomach and began to dress myself again. I was shaking, and just wanted to leave as fast as I could.

When I was outside again, the cold winds create goosebumps all over my skin. I sat down again on the spot I was before, and lied down. I thought about, what I've done, and cried myself slowly to sleep, and hoped, that someone would kill me. If not... I would do it myself, if nothing else happened.

"Hey, girl! Here's someone for you!"  
"What?"

I opened my eyes, and was dazzled by the bright sunlight. I looked around, and spotted the guy, from the crematory. He waved at me, and ordered me to get inside.

"Who is it?", I asked, while rubbing my eyes. All around them were dried tears.  
"She didn't told her name, but she said, I should call you 'Raven'"  
"Korra... Tell her I'm not there..."

_I can't look her in the eyes, after all I did._

"She told me, that you need to speak to her. It's a matter of utmost urgency."  
"Fine..."

I went into the building, with a hanging head, where he then, gave me the phone. I took the receiver to my ear, and heard a lovely voice at the other end.

"Raven!"  
"Hi, Korra..."  
"No, real names, Raven! Please..."  
"Why?"  
"We could be bugged."  
"Fine then... I'm just happy, to hear your voice."  
"It's great to hear you too, but we can't talk much. Can you get to Republic City?"

I touched the money in my pockets, and remembered, what I needed to do for it.

"Yes... I can."  
"Than get here!"  
"I can't"  
"You have too! Come on Raven, please!"  
"Fuck... Fine. I'll do it."  
"Perfect. I love you."  
"I...", I needed to think about, what I was about to say. Do I still love her? After all I've done? "I love you too."

She ended the call, and I dropped down the receiver. I left the building silently, and made my way to the docks, where I took the next ship home. I payed the trip, with this dirty money, and got on board. While the ship ran out onto the ocean, I looked back onto the giant walls of the city.

_Ba Sing Se. The city, that made me a whore in one day. How could I even meet Korra, with this constant memory in my head?_


	8. But not broken

**Chapter 8 - But not broken**

"Alright... She's coming... Thanks Gommu."  
"No problem, young lady!"  
"I hope it, Korra... We need to stop the Chief."  
"Opal, how did you escape in the first place? And how could you not know where the facility is?"  
"Like I said, a scientist freed me. He send me through an escape tunnel, that lead way outside of the building."  
"This could be our way in... Where was it?"  
"I can show you, if you want. But you wouldn't stand a chance against this task force. They're about 20 men, heavily armed."  
"Only 20? The police force can handle this."  
"No, you don't understand. Those guys are trained killers. If they see you, you're dead. And the police force will not trust you! It's the Chief, after all."  
"Alright... So we can't go in full frontal, and we can't hope for the police to help us. Great."  
"You two are smart girls. I trust you, that you can find a way."  
"Mako..."  
"What?"  
"Mako can help us!"  
"Who is Mako?"  
"A very nice police officer... I just need to convince him, to get on our side."  
"I hope, it will work."  
"It will, Opal. I promise."

She hugged me tightly, and whispered into my ear.

"Please..."  
"It will..."

I felt, how my shoulder began to get damp. She must've start crying again. I can't be mad for that, I would be the same, if something like that would've happen to Asami. I thanked everyone, and left the underground city, and went to the docks.

On my way, I thought about Asami.

_Did she still have feelings for me? I mean, it has been only two days, right? What could possibly happen in this time?_

I arrived at the docks, and waited until the ship arrived too. It took until the evening, when I saw the giant vessel appearing on the horizon. The metal construction, came to a stop, shortly after sailing into the docks. The doors opened, and the ramps were lowered, so that the passengers could leave. I looked at each of them, and finally, between an older man with a beard, and a younger woman, I spotted her. Asami. She came out, with a hanging head, and a sad look on her face.

I ran right up to her, when she set foot on land, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on her beautiful lips. But she, didn't reply. She just pulled her head back, and turned away.

"Asami?"  
"It's nice to see you again, Korra."

She released the hug, and walked two steps back. She looked at me, with a smirk on her face. But it didn't look real.

"What is it, Asami?"  
"Nothing... I'm just... Tired."  
"Asami, what do you have?"  
"I'm tired, alright?! Is it so hard to understand?! What is it, that I needed to come here, in the first place?!"  
"You don't have to be so mean. I know, who did all of this. It was Chief Bei Fong."  
"The Chief?"  
"Yes, Opal told me."  
"Opal? What? Korra, I know it sounds crazy, but I think you're hallucinating. Those pills were drugs, and Daisuke isn't even a doctor."  
"What? But no... I'm not hallucinating! We need to stop the Chief."  
"Opal is dead, Korra. The case is closed. We're done."  
"No! Lin Bei Fong is building up a special task force, to conquer the earth kingdom! You have to believe me!"  
"Korra, do you know, how crazy this sounds?!"  
"I know, but it's true! Come with me, and I can show you!"  
"Fine, Korra."  
"Thanks."

We walked the way back to the underground city, and I had the chance to talk to Asami in personal.

"So... Asami... What happened in Ba Sing Se?"  
"Nothing."  
"By the way, I know where your father is!"  
"Great."  
"Don't... Don't you want to hear it?"  
"Yes, yes of course."  
"Well... The Chief got him hostage. She's forcing him to build weapons for her task force."  
"Hmhm."  
"Asami, what is wrong with you? You're acting very strange, since you arrived."  
"Like I said, I'm just tired, from the travel. Not more."  
*sigh*"Alright, I guess... We're there."

I made a hand movement, to show Asami the bushes with the hidden hatch. While we were climbing down, I had some time to think.

_Why is she acting so strange? What happened in Ba Sing Se?_

When we finally arrived at the ground, we were greeted by Botan, and Opal.

"Asami... You made it.", Opal smiled, and I could swear, to see hope in her eyes again. Finally.  
"Opal, you're alive?! How?!"  
"Yes... And, it's a long story."  
"This is the girlfriend, you've been talking about, huh? Nice to meet you, Asami. I'm Botan.", said Botan in a deep voice.  
"Well... We aren't girlfriends... Technically... It was just... A one time thing only..."  
"What?...", I couldn't believe, what she said. It hit me like a truck, my whole world broke apart in front of me, and my eyes began to get watery. My entire body felt weak from one moment to another. "But... Why?...", my voice was stuttering, and shaky.  
"I... I just can't. I'm sorry, Korra... I'm so sorry..."

Then she turned around, and climbed the ladder back up with speed, and I could hear her crying. I stood there in shock, and confusion, when Botan broke the silence.

"She's lying. Go after her."

I looked at him, but he just looked after Asami. I don't know, why she's acting like this, but I knew, I had only one shot, to win her back. I jumped at the ladder, climbed up, as fast, as I could, and ran after her. I ran around the park, but didn't saw her. I ran past the fountain, and some trees and bushes, when I finally saw her. She was sitting beneath the tree, where we first kissed, heavily crying. I walked right up to her, and rested my hand on her shoulder. She flinched a bit, so I tried to calm her down.

"Hey... It's just me..."  
"Go away!", she screamed in tears, and punched my hand away.  
"I don't believe you. And if it's really true, what you just said, I want to know, at least, why."  
"You wouldn't understand it!"  
"Asami, I'm 21 years old. I think, I can."  
"No, you wouldn't..."

I sat down next to her, and pulled her hands slowly away from her eyes, to look right into those emerald green, shiny irises.

"Trust me... I can."  
"Korra... I... I still love you, but... But I can't keep this relationship up..."  
"Why? Is it because, we're two girls?"  
"No! Of course not... It's something different..."  
"What is it?"  
"Like I said... You wouldn't understand it."  
"Asami, you can tell me everything. Come on."  
"Please, Korra... Don't force me to..."  
"What happened in Ba Sing Se, that was so terrible?!"  
"I... Please, don't... You would never like me again..."  
"Asami..."

I kissed her, and hoped, that she would give in.

"Korra, please... Don't do this..."  
"What happened?"  
"I'm...", she made a very long break, and began to cry again. "I'm... Not what you think, what I am..."  
"What are you, then?"  
"I'm a prostitute..."

_Alright, what?_

"A prostitute?"  
"Yes... I fucked a guy for money in Ba Sing Se... I needed it, to get back here..."  
"You are a..."

I sat back, and leaned against the tree.

"It was a one time thing only... I didn't enjoyed it... It was a torture... A torture for money..."  
"How much, did he gave you?"  
"10,000."  
"That's... Fuck me, that's harsh..."  
"You can go now, Korra... I can understand it..."

_Alright, Korra. You got two options. Option one: Go away, and never speak to her again. It's logical, and understandable. I mean, she cheated on you, if you see it precisely. But, her perspective is understandable, too. She needed the money. And by the looks of it, she's truly regretting this action. So, here's Option two: Forgive her, and-_

Before I could even finish my thoughts, I already pressed my lips against hers. I knew, what she did, was wrong. You couldn't even went more wrong, than she did. But I could understand her too, in a strange way. And maybe... Just maybe, I would've done it too. But now... I just want to hug, and kiss her.

"If this, was a one time thing only... I can forgive you."  
"It was, Korra! It was! I will never do something like this again! I promise! You have to believe me!"  
"I believe you, Asami... I just... Need time to process all of this..."  
"I can understand that Korra, I can!", her voice was hysteric, and shaky. I think, she was just happy, that I didn't hated her.  
"But nonetheless... I love you, Asami. And dare you forget it."  
"I will never, Korra! I love you too! So, so much!"

She hugged me tightly, and even with this new knowledge, I couldn't be mad at her. Shocked, confused, yes... But not mad. We held each other in the arms for very long, until I backed off, slowly.

"Let's get back to Opal, and Botan.", she said.  
"No... We have to get Mako first."  
"Why?"  
"He can help us. Trust me."  
"I will forever trust you."

We stood up, and walked back into the city, to the police department, while holding hands. When we arrived, Asami had stopped crying, and gave me a warning, when we stood in front of the giant building.

"Wait, Korra! You can't go in there! Bei Fong will be inside!"  
"I don't want to go in. We will stay in there."

I pointed at a small alley next to the building of the police department.

"And what then?"  
"We'll wait, until Mako comes out alone. Then, we can inaugurate him."  
"Good plan."

We went into the small, wet alley, sat down next to each other, and began to wait. While we were waiting, I had a pretty risky question for her.

"Sooo, Raven... How... How did it felt?"  
"What?"  
"Sex... I mean... How did it felt?"  
"Horrible. Like I was tortured by the sickest maniac on the planet."  
"Hmm, some persons like it that way."  
"What?"  
"Nothing!", I was smiling at her, and she smiled back, knowing, what I meant.  
"How can you be so positive, after all that I've done, Korra?"  
"It's called love, dummy. I know, why you did it, and yes... Maybe.. Just maybe, I would've done it too."  
"You wouldn't. Trust me."

"You know, it never felt so horrible, when I did it myself."  
"What?", she began to laugh, about, what I just said.  
"What? You never did it? I mean, at first it hurts a bit, but later on... It... Just feels great."  
"Maybe a girl just have a better feeling for it."  
"Maybe... you know... We could try it out."  
"What?"  
"Why not? How much money, do you have left?"  
"Wait, what?"  
"Come on. This could be a fresh start of our relationship. Take my virginity, and give you a real good first time. Let's just forget, what happened in Ba Sing Se. I can show you, what sex should feel like."  
"This is crazy, Korra."  
"Did you know me any different?"

She giggled a bit, before she answered me.

"I have just 500 Yuans left."  
"Should be enough, to rent a room for a day. Mako won't come out before the evening, so we have plenty of time."  
"Korra, you're crazy."  
"Come on.", I smiled at her, and touched her leg, close to her private region.  
*Sigh*"Alright."

We stood up, and walked over to the hotel, a few houses further. We rent a room, and went into it. It was just a small room, with one bathroom, one double bed and a closet. But it was enough, for what we were about to do. Asami sat down on the bed, and I began to undress myself, slowly.

"Are we really doing this?", she asked, when I through my shirt to the side.  
"Of course we are."

* * *

**This section is smutty. Skip it, if you don't like.**

I slowly walked upon her, loosing my pants and boots on the way. I stood in front of her in my underwear, when she began to remove her jacket and shirt. I kneed before her, and moved my hands behind her back, to open the bra. It fell to the ground, and uncovered, Asami's beautiful breasts. I moved my hands to the front again, and played a bit with her nipples. I rub them, and licked over them, which brought her to giggle. After that, I moved my hands to the top of her pants, and pulled them away, together with her boots. Because i used my whole body to do so, my face was now right before her naked feet. Asami moved one of them beneath my chin, and lifted it up, so I looked her in the face, and saw a smile.

I knew, I could go further, so I took her feet away with my hands, so that my fingers were in between her toes. It made it easier to spread her legs apart, to get to her underwear. I moved slowly towards the wet spot in her red slip. _must've been created, when I was licking her breasts, _I thought. I bit into the small strings, that flexed around her hips, and wiped it off with my teeth. I was just inches away from her vagina, and before I went any further, I whispered to her.

"Close your eyes... Just feel..."

She did, as I command, and I began to put my mouth against her private zone. I opened it, and stuck my tongue out. I never did this before, so I didn't knew, what I'm supposed to do now. I tasted her insides, her very wet insides. It tasted oddly after strawberries and wine. I licked around, and heard moaning from her. At this point, I tried to just do, what I always did to myself. Just except with my fingers, I'll do it with my tongue. My fingers were busy with her right butt cheek and left breast anyway. I licked over her clitoris, and kissed her private vagina in passion. Her moaning began to get louder, when I removed my hand from her butt, and used it, to rub her clitoris even harder.

All of this, made me horny myself, and it felt just as good for me, as it did for her. I removed my hand from her clitoris again, and began to finger myself, when she screamed my name.

"Korra!"

* * *

**No smut from here on out:**

I pulled my tongue out of her, and looked at her face. Her hair was wildly flattered across it, and her body was sweaty. She looked away to the ceiling, and said only three words.

"I love you."

I smiled at her, and crawled onto the bed. I removed my bra and slip, and she began to kiss me. We rolled around our sweaty bodies over the mattress, until we came to a stop, and Asami lied on top of me.

"I love you, Korra. I love you so much!"

She kissed me again, and rolled off of me, so that we lied side on side on each other.

"Spirits, that was great...", she said, with a heavy breath.  
"It was... This will be a great memory."  
"It will be the best... But not the last..."

We began to laugh, and to kiss again. All of this distracted us from what Asami had done. It didn't matter to me, after this point. We had sex. And I'm sure, that she'll remember this, as her first time.

"I remembered _him_ at first... When you began to lick me... I could swear, it was his filthy tongue inside of me... But no... I opened my eyes, and it was you. My fear flew away, and I could forget this... Monster, and enjoy sex, like it should be felt. Thank you..."  
"No problem... This was great..."

Asami crawled into my arms, and closed her eyes. She clinched on me, like a child. But I didn't mind. Her body felt nice, when it was near to me. She lied her head into my shoulder, and I lied my head onto hers. I didn't even noticed, that we fell asleep, soon.


	9. The lions den

**Chapter 9 - The Lion's den**

I woke up, a couple of hours later. Asami still lied in my arms, sleeping. She looked so sweet. I moved slowly away from her, to not wake her up, and went into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower, and began to wash myself. While the hot water ran down my body, I had time to think.

_Wow, that was great, and im glad, that she could enjoy it, even after all that happened... I can forgive her. She did a mistake, but that makes us human, right? I love her._

After about 10 minutes, I stepped out of the shower, dressed myself, and walked back into the bedroom. Asami was awake, but didn't wanted to get up.

"Come on, Raven, we have to catch Mako."  
"Just... 5 more minutes..."

She yawned, and turned to the side. I walked around the bed, kneed down before her, and kissed her on the lips. She smiled, and opened her eyes, revealing her perfect, emerald green irises.

"Come on, he will be there any minute."  
"Ok... Fine."

She stood up, and stretched herself. I glanced at her stretched, naked body from the front, and was like in trance... How could it be possible, to be so perfect? She noticed my looks, and smiled. She walked around the bed into the bathroom. I heard, how the shower went on, and just 10 minutes later, how it turned off again. She walked out of the room, still naked, and a little wet from the shower. She still smiled at me, and picked up her slip and bra. Very slowly. I swear, she was either mocking me, and doing me a favor with it.

She got herself dressed, and we left the building hand in hand. We waited on the streets, for a couple of minutes, the sun had already disappeared, until Mako finally left the building. We followed him a bit, before we revealed ourselves, a couple of blocks away from the police department.

"Mako!"  
"What? Korra? Asami? You're alive?"  
"What do you mean, with alive? Of course we are!"  
"Well... The Chief said, that you two had a bad car accident or something."  
"No surprise there. Mako, before we can talk to you... Do you trust us?"  
"What? Of course I do."  
"Alright... This might be heavy for you, and it might be confusing too, but... The Chief killed your brother."  
"What?! Are you even listening to yourself?"  
"It sounds crazy, but you have to believe me!"  
"Why would she do that? She's like a mother for me. My brother is even part of her family."  
"Opal, will tell you."  
"Opal? What? She's dead, Korra, you know that."  
"Like us, right?"

Mako was obviously confused, but he tried to stay sane.

"Alright, what is going on?"  
"Follow us, please. You have to trust us, just this one time."  
"Fuck... Fine."

Thank goodness. He follows us. We walked back to the hatch in the park. Mako was quiet, while we were walking, probably thinking about, what I just said. When we arrived, and climbed down, he was even more confused. Opal sat down on a bench near the entrance, and looked at us.

"Opal is alive?!", he was shocked, when he saw her.  
"I know, it was a shock for us too. But I told you."  
"I... What the fuck is going on?"  
"Come with me. We'll tell you everything."

We walked towards Opal.

"Hello. You must be Mako, right?"  
"Yes... I am... What happened to you?", he glanced at her scar.  
"It's a long story. Come with me, I'll tell you."  
"Alright..."

We walked towards Nancy's hotel, where we were about to talk.

"So... Korra, Asami... Is everything alright, between you two?", asked Opal  
"Yes. Everything's fine."  
"That's good. What happened?"  
"Nothing. We just... Talked."  
"Alright, then."

We sat inside, and Nancy brought us some tea. The benches were smelling horrible, like always, but we could all ignore the stank, when Opal began to tell the story, she told me.

(-)

"Wow... This can't be true..."  
"But it is. We need to strike down this task force, and we need your help for that."  
"She killed my brother..."  
"Yes, that's why we need you. We can stop her!"  
"This fucking... I can't believe, I trusted her."  
"We neither. Will you help us?"  
"I will. You have my word."  
"Perfect."  
"But we need plans. We can't just go in full frontal.", mentioned Mako.  
"I know... Let me think..."  
"Just better Sato Revolvers..."  
"What was that, Raven?"  
"When you came to free us, he had an armor, that protected him from the shot! You told me!", she said to Mako.  
"Yes, but I have only one. And even if I give it to one of you, the other one will still be unprotected."  
"Can't you get more?"  
"How? Every police officer has only one of them."  
"Fuck... Alright, we can't count on that."  
"And we have only one Sato Revolver.", pointed Mako out.  
"What? I don't want to kill anyone! I... I'm not even sure, if I could do something like that...", I said, insecure.  
"You have to, if it's getting serious, Korra. Those guys aren't messing around. When they see you, you're dead.", said Opal.  
"Well... We don't need to think about something like that right now!"

Well, I don't wanted to think about it. Killing someone? Could... Could I even do that?

"So. We have one pair of armor, one gun, and are three non benders, who are fighting against 20 heavily armed men in full body armors. Good starting point."  
"Maybe we don't have to fight against them..."  
"What do you mean, Korra?"  
"Opal, where did this guy train, that you saw?"  
"Inside of the main room. I just ran past it, couldn't see much."  
"A separate room, perfect. Can you give us some information about the layout of the facility?"  
"A little bit. It's and industrial building. The escape tunnel, that I will show you, leads directly into the main office of the Chief."  
"The main office, of the Chief?! How did you get out of there, without being seen?"  
"She wasn't there at that time. She only is inside of the facility in the evening. I fled in bright daylight."  
"Alright, then. We'll approach on daytime, too. We need a layout."  
"Alright. The facility has one main room, which functions as their training room, too. The lodgings for the troops are right next to it. The office of the chief, is located at the end of the main room, so she can overlook everything. And then, there's the cell room. Hiroshi and I were captured inside of it. He has a good spirit."  
"You talked to my father?!"  
"Yes, of course. When he was locked away again, in the night."  
"Is he ok?!"  
"Yes... Mostly. But he's alive."  
"Thank the spirits."  
"So, Korra. How do you want to approach it?", asked me Mako.  
"I would try to get in silently, during daytime. When the Chief isn't around. And then... I have no idea. Do you think, that the scientist, could help us?", I asked Opal.  
"Maybe. If he's still alive."  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
"Because of the Chief. If anyone doesn't respond to her orders immediately, this person is dead. Should she found out, that _he _freed me, she probably-", she couldn't say it.  
"It's ok, Opal. If he's still alive, he can help us..."  
"And how?"  
"He's one of them. We could try to talk to him, maybe he knows a way."  
"Alright, then.", said Mako  
"Perfect. We'll go in tomorrow. We sneak into her office, through the main room, to this scientist. If he isn't there, we still try to get Hiroshi out."  
"And how will you do that?", asked Mako.  
"Like Opal. Sneak through, and out through the tunnel."  
"Could work...", said Opal, not really sure.  
"It will work."  
"Well, then, let's go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, and I need to process all of this right now.", said Mako, who already stood up, and left the room afterwards.  
"He's right. We should go too. Thank you Opal."  
"No problem, Korra. Just defeat her... Please. You two and Mako can stay here of course."  
"Thank's."

(-)

The next morning began. Asami and I went to sleep early last night, so we can infiltrate her facility today. Asami was already awaken, and greeted me with a bright smile, and a kiss on my lips. She only wore her underwear, when she whispered to me, in her beautiful voice.

"Good morning, beautiful."  
"Today, everything will change, right?"  
"Yes... I hope it will work."  
"Me too..."

I stood up, and we got us dressed. We went back into the dusty lobby of Nancy's little hotel, where Mako was already there too, and he looked nervous.

"Mako, what is it?"  
"I just can't believe, we're doing this... Just yesterday, I acted under her command, and now?"  
"It'll be fine. We just need to discuss, who get's the armor and the weapon."  
"You two will have it. Korra, take the Revolver, Asami, you take the armor."

I began to shake, and to sweat. Why do I have to carry this damn thing? It almost killed Asami, after all..."

"You sure, that I should take the weapon, Mako? Why do you don't take it?"  
"Because, I have another plan."  
"What plan?"  
"I will stay in there."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Because, I will kill the Chief. I use this knife."

He showed us the polished, silver blade.

"It's made out of platinum. She can't bend it. I'll wait in her office, and when she openes the door, I could through her fucking throat... I know, it'll be my death, because of this task force, but I don't care... I thought about, what she'd done... My brother.. My only family... And she took it... Like his life is worth nothing..."  
"Mako... You can't do this..."  
"But I will. I have to."  
"Mako...", Asami sounded worried.  
"You can't persuade me otherwise. She will die today."

I sighed and looked away. I couldn't believe, what he was saying. But I knew, I couldn't do anything against it, so I just said "Fine."

"Well, then. Let's go."

We walked out of the hotel, and got Opal, who guided us outside of the city. The walk was long, and with each step, the metal barrel of the revolver hit against my leg. I had fear, that it would go off, for some reason. What would happen, in the facility? Would the task force find us? Would we... Die today? The only thing, that cheered me up a little, was the fact, that Asami had the vest beneath her jacket. So, she will be safe... Hopefully.

_But what, when not?_

I teared up a little, at the thought, to lose her again. The last time was hard enough for me. She spotted, my tears, and lied her arm around me.

"Everything will be fine..."  
"If something will happen to you... I... I didn't know, what I would be doing..."  
"Nothing will happen us... I promise."

Wait, _she _promise? If it will go dirty, I am the one, who would catch a bullet for her. Not she.

The rest of the way was just quiet walking. Nobody talked to each other. We all knew, what could happen today. We arrived at a small tunnel, at the cliff of a small hill.

"This is it.", said Opal, "If you go through there, you will end up inside of her office.  
"Thank you, Opal. We will see us again soon."  
"I hope so, Korra, I really do..."

She hugged everyone of us, and said goodbye. And I hoped, this wasn't the last one.

I opened up, the metal gate, that blocked the way into the tunnel, easily. It wasn't locked up or anything. We crawled through the stinky, tight tunnel, for really long. It felt like ages, in complete darkness. The walls and the ground were wet, rats everywhere, and we couldn't see anything, until we finally reached an end.

* * *

A wall blocked of the way, and how it felt, it had to be out of wood. We came to the conclusion, that this was the wall inside of the Chiefs office. My heart pounded hardly, and I could swear, that I could even hear it. I was filled with anxiety, and stress, when I slowly removed the wooden cover. We were greeted by sunlight, and a small, cleaned up room. I crawled inside of it, and found nothing. Just an office chair and an table. The walls were made out of wood, to cover up the exit tunnel. We covered it up again, and stood now in front of the door. The door, that would lead us into the main room. To the task force.

I was shacking at my entire body, like Asami and Mako. We were all stressed out. Every moment, could fall a shot, and one of us is dead. But we had to go further. I slowly grabbed the brass knob, and opened the door. We could look into the main room. And then I first saw them. The task force. 20 heavily armed men, standing inside of it, inside two lines. Their weapons before their chest. Those things didn't look like the Sato Revolver at all. And in front of them all... Stood the Chief.

"I didn't thought, to see you again, detective."


	10. The last arc

**The last arc**

"How do you know, that we were coming?!"

"Oh, come on. I saw you in front of the police department, and how you followed Mako. I knew, you were showing up, after a while."  
"What are you gonna do with us?"  
"You know, exactly, what I'm gonna do, Korra. Come down, here."

The troops, were lifting up their weapons, and aimed right at us. We had no choice, but to walk down the stairs. Asami walked down besides me, so I could have one last chat with her.

"This is it, huh?", she said.  
"Yes... Yes it is..."

She closed her eyes, and began to tear up.

"Don't cry... I'll be with you... We will do it together."  
"Korra... I love you..."

We reached the end of the wooden stairs, and stood just a few feet away from the Chief, and her team.

"Turn around, and stand against the wall. Hands outstretched."

I began to tear up too, when I slowly turned around, and leaned against the wall with my head. Asami stood next to me, holding my hand. My other hand, stretched out into the sky. Mako didn't appeared next to me. He still faced the Chief. I turned my head around, and saw, how he stepped closer and closer towards her, his hand never leaving his belt. He was about to stab her with the knife... This will be the end. He almost stood in front of her now.

"Mako. Turn. Around."  
"You killed my brother... The only family member I had left!"  
"So?"  
"You... Fucking... I trusted you!"  
"And you did a pretty good job at it. Really. Your brother wasn't needed anymore. I found the creator of the pill. He's here, do you want to meet him?"

A door opened, and a man stepped outside of it. He was young, and looked scared. It was... I couldn't believe it...

"Daisuke?!"  
"Hello, Asami."

Asami looked shocked. He was it, the entire time. He was the creator.

"Oh, yes. Daisuke is making a great job with those pills. The team, just took one each. So, Mako. Would you please return to your friends now?"  
"Fuck you."  
"That's not nice."

He remain quiet. He looked around, before he unsheathed the blade from his belt, and ran the last inches towards the Chief. He was about to ram the blade into her body, when the troops began to fire. The sounds of the shots were ear shattering, and I had the feeling, to get deaf by them. Those weapons weren't like the Sato Revolver. They shoot those projectiles so fast, that Mako's body was just shredded. The force of the bullets, that hit him in the front, threw him back a little, and the blood from him, splattered all across the room. I closed my eyes, after the first few shots, and the first thing, I heard, when they ended, was just his body hitting the ground. Followed by the shrilling sound of a metal blade, that hit the earth too.

I turned around again, and saw his dead, blood covered body laying on the floor. I just wanted to scream. Do anything. But nothing would change. Asami squeezed my hand harder, so that I turned around to her again. Her green irises were filled with tears, and fear.

"Don't worry, Raven... It'll be all over soon."

I didn't care for the order of the Chief, and hugged and kissed Asami instead. We lied each other in the arms very tightly. We knew, what was about to come.

"Zeal Team. Reload."

I clenched my eyes shut, and heard the noises of metal packs, that fell to the ground, and the sound of metal, that was pulled backwards, and snapped to the front again.

"Ready!"

I heard their aiming at us.

"FIRE!"

I squeezed Asami very closely, when I heard that word, but nothing happened after it.

"What the... I said, fire!"

Still, nothing. I opened my eyes again, and looked around, just to see the Zeal Team sway around, holding their heads.

"What is wrong with you?!"  
"I... I feel like... I'm going to...", he sounds robotic, through his helmet.  
"Going to what?!"

His breathing began to get heavier

"FUCKING KILL!"  
"Korra! Asami! Cover!", screamed Daisuke, before he jumped back into the room, he just came from.

I didn't thought about it, took Asami, and jumped beneath the stairs to our right.

"KILL!"

Then it began. A series of gunshots. I closed my eyes, and held my ears, so they would be suppressed a little bit. The gunshots and the screams didn't stop, and I could see, the blood, that was splattering against the walls, I could see. I held my head, and felt, how Asami clinched at me. The shots went on, and on. But the screams slowly silenced. And the shots too. Everything went silent, before one, last, shot.

I opened my eyes again, and risked, to peek outside. What I saw was a battle firmly. Blood covered almost everything. The walls, the floor, even the fucking ceiling! All of the Chiefs troops had killed each other, and were laying now, across the room. Just the Chief herself stood there, looking at the bodies of her team, with a heavy breath.

"What happened?.."

The door, to the room, where Daisuke was hiding in opened slowly, and he came out. Me and Asami crawled out of our hiding place too, and stood like 5 feet away from the Chief.

"It was me, Lin."  
"What have you done, Daisuke?!"  
"Never have a prisoner make the drugs for your own team. I poisoned them. Just a little mixture of cactus juice, and flytrap juice, created this little present for you. I deactivated specific parts of the brain, and let them fell into a complete rage mode."  
"You fucking... All of my work... All of the training... You son of a bitch!"

She pulled out her own Sato Revolver, and shot Daisuke, right between the eyes. His body fell to the ground. Another one. Dead. I had enough of it, and pulled out my own gun. I pointed the barrel at her, with shaky hands, and tears in my eyes. She turned around to me, and smiled.

"What? Do you want to shoot me? You don't have the balls for it. You're weak."  
"Step back! Don't come any closer!"

My voice was shaky, and I wasn't even sure, if I could really pull the trigger. She was right in this regard. I was weak.

"Why? Who is holding me back?"  
"Me! Stay back!"  
"Oh... Alright, that's ok. That's totally fine. You aim at me, and I aim at your little bitch of a partner!"

She lifted her gun up, and aimed at Asami's chest. Now I was completely split. If I don't shoot her, Asami will die... And if I shoot her, I would never recover from this shock. I had to think, but she didn't give me time for that! I just stood there. With shaking hands, sweat all over me, and tears in my eyes. I looked over to Asami, who smiled at me, and gave me a little nod. _What does that mean?_ But I was about to find out soon.

"If you want to shoot me, than do it, for fucks sake!"  
"Asami!"

She stepped forward towards the Chief.

"Asami, come back!"  
"As you wish."  
"Noo!"

**BANG!**

Asami fell to the ground, motionless, and I felt a mixture of pain, fear, and rage rushing through my body. I looked at the Chief again, and my hands stopped shaking. I aimed at her head...

And pulled the trigger.

The sound was even louder out of this distance, and the recoil threw the weapon out of my hands. I looked through the smoke, that it created, and saw, how the Chief fell to her knees, with the red spot on her forehead, and finally to the ground. It was over. I ran over to Asami, and kneed beside her. I took her head into my lab, cried over her.

"No! No! Asami! Wake up!"  
"Korra... Is it... Is it over?", her voice was weak, and sounded, like she was passing away every moment.  
"Yes, Raven... It's over... She's... Dead. I killed her... Why did you do that?!"

She slowly closed her eyes, and her voice began to get even weaker.

"Korra... Come... Closer...", I did as she wanted to, until our nose tips touched slightly.  
"I still hate that nickname."  
"What?!"

She sounded normal again, like nothing happened.

"Haha! My plan worked, perfect! Will you help me up?"  
"What the... What the fuck?!"  
"What? Did you already forget the armor?"

The armor! Of course!

"You scared the shit out of me! Why did you done that?!"  
"Haha! You should've seen your face. You wouldn't have shot her."  
"I hate you!"  
"I know!"

We began to laugh, and I let my head fell onto her chest.

"I love you, Asami."  
"I love you, too, Korra."

I stood up, and helped her to do the same. We looked around the aftermath, and spotted Mako's and Daisuke's bodies.

"They died in honor."  
"Yes... They did. We should call the police. Inform them, on what's happened."  
"No. I have to visit someone first."

I know, who he meant. She ran of to the side, and through a door. I followed her. Inside of the room, we just ran into, were two cells. And in one of them, sat someone special.

"Dad!"  
"Asami?"

Asami ran to the cage, and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"The keys are over there! At the wall!"

I looked into the direction he mentioned, and saw the keys, right next to me. I took them of the wall, and threw them to Asami, who instantly opened up the cage of her father. They fell each other in their arms, and began to tear up a little.

"How did you find me?"  
"Opal."  
"I knew, she would make it."  
"I can't believe, I finally found you..."  
"I always believed in you, Asami. And you must be Korra, right?"

He looked at me, with a smile.

"Uhm... Yes, I am."  
"Asami said, that you two were partners, in one of her letters. Are you good together?"  
"Good enough, to find you, dad. But there's one more thing, I need to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"We're together."  
"You two?"

Asami nod.

"That's wonderful!"

He hugged her even tighter, and began to stood up.

"Asami, I heard shots out of the room. Are you hurt? Where's the Chief?"  
"I'm fine, and she's... Dead."  
"Thank goodness."  
"It's over. We can go home, dad."

We walked back into the main room, and up into her office again, and I called the police, who arrived only minutes later. We told them everything, and of course they didn't believe us at first. So I got Opal to leave her hiding place, and tell the police her story. They let us leave. Opal is now back in the mansion again. She's under psychologists watch all day, to process the happenings, but she will be fine again. Hiroshi went back into his mansion too. Asami wanted to move to me, for some reason. But I enjoyed it, to be around her, all day. And we even got our jobs back.

**1 month later...**

It was a hot summer day. The warm sunlight, that came through the window behind me, was heating the room up, slowly. Since my last big case, some time went by. The police got a new Chief, a better one in my opinion, and I could do my job in peace. The door opened, and my beautiful assistant/girlfriend walked in, with the elegance of a spirit.

"Good morning, sweetie."  
"Morning Raven."  
*sigh*

I smiled at her.

"I've got a new case for us. Some guy has just been murdered."  
"Perfect! Let's go after it!"

I jumped up, opened the door for her, and we went out for our next case.


End file.
